Not One, but Two
by myraah
Summary: On the day that James and Lily Potter died, a secret was revealed. One known only by the Potter parents, and Harry himself, though he couldn't remember it as he grew older. When the wizarding community find out what the secret is, will Harry be safe? Will the professors of Hogwarts be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new Harry Potter fanfic!**

**Only, I never got around to finishing the first one. It only has two chapters, but my defense is that all my favorite characters were dead...thanks to our beloved J K Rowling...**

**I don't own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR!**

**Well, here goes!**

October 31, 1981.

James Potter held his wife tightly. A cool breeze made it's way in through the banging open and shut windows. James turned to Lily, wiping the tear from her face.

"Go," he whispered, pointing to the door of the nursery. "Hide there until it's safe to come out."

"But James-"

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off …"

Lily Potter wanted to protest, but she knew it would be useless. She picked up her son, who was sleeping in her lap, and walked towards the room. She looked back at her husband, wiping tears.

_This may be the last time I see him, _She thought, frowning. She turned back to the door, turning the handle and entering. When inside, she put her son in his crib, and turned back for the door. The moment she closed the door, a loud bang roared through the house.

Voldemort was there.

Lily pressed her ear to the door, letting the tears flow as she heard the two men yell.

"Where is he?"

The cold voice echoed through the halls, chilling Lily.

"Who are you referring to?" James kept his cool, even though he knew it would probably cost him his life.

"You know who," the same cold voice growled. "Your son. Tell me where he is, and I just might spare you."

"Harry? Lily took him out on a walk. Neither are here." While the lie was clear, James refused to let himself be afraid. His voice was clear and certain, even if what had said wasn't.

"You've played me for a fool too long. I know he is here in the house. Since you won't cooperate, I will just have to be rid of you."

Lily shut her eyes tightly. She cried harder as she heard the words, barely a whisper.

_Avada Kedavra._

Hearing the sound of stomping, Lily ran to her son.

"Harry," she whispered, kissing his forehead. The door burst open, allowing Voldemort to enter. Lily turned around, tears flooding her eyes. He laughed loudly.

"The boy," he whispered, drawing out his wand. Lily stood in front of Harry defensively.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." Unlike her husband, Lily was afraid beyond belief, and she let Voldemort know it.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…" Lily pulled her hands out in a begging formation. Voldemort laughed once more.

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " Lily mumbled as the wand pointed at her began to glow. She shut her eyes once more, as she waited for the words to be spoken, and her death to come.

_Avada Kedavra._

In the crib an infant, named by his parents as Harry, stood, with the bars to his crib being used as support. He looked down at his mother, who was lying down. Was she taking a nap? A man pushed her aside as he walked closer to Harry. Harry looked up at him in confusion. Who was this man, pointing a stick at him? Hearing the man mutter something, he saw a glow come from the stick and shoot at him. Immediately, he felt a searing hot pain on his forehead, then watched as the green glow return to the man.

_Voldemort was gone._

He had tried to kill Harry. Had he succeeded, the entire Potter family would cease to exist.

_Or so those who knew the Potters thought. _

In the room on the floor below, a little girl slept soundly, unaware of the situation that had occurred.

Nellie Potter was that girl.

Her existence was known to no one but her mother and father. When born as a twin to Harry, she was extremely sick. As a result, her parents told no one about her, and no one knew about her.

As dawn brought light to the household, A large man walked inside, his name, Hagrid. Walking into Harry's nursery, he scooped up the child and carried him out. A second man, much smaller than the first, looked at Hagrid with pleading eyes.

"Hagrid, I am his godfather. Let me take him with me. Please," he begged, looking at the sleeping infant.

Hagrid frowned. "No, Sirius. I cannot let that happen. I am strictly on Dumbledore's orders to take him to his aunt and uncle."

"But, those vermin? They are horrible! Besides, they're muggles. How can they properly take care of him?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I should listen to Dumbledore."

Sirius sighed, defeated. "Fine," he mumbled. "Then take my motorbike. I have no use for it any more."

Hagrid complied with Sirius' wish, leaving the house and riding on the bike. Sirius walked down to the main hall, sitting on his knees before his friend.

"I'd never thought I would see you like this, James," he whispered, looking at the lifeless body of the man who once was his best friend. The one who had been there through his ups and downs. A tear formed in his eyes.

"I don't know the last time I cried, James." At that moment the entrance door creaked open. Sirius jumped up, looking at the man who had just walked in.

"Snivellus?" The man who this was addressed to glared at Sirius.

"Do not call me that," the man pulled out a wand and pointed it towards Sirius' neck, "_again_."

Sirius took a step back. "Fine then, _Snape_. What are you doing here?" Snape walked past him.

"Same as you," he called back. "Seeing a friend."

Snape walked into the nursery, and felt his heart break as he saw Lily Potter dead on the floor. He fell to his knees, bursting into tears as he hugged the lifeless body. He sat like that for what seemed like hours.

"This is all my fault," he muttered, stroking Lily's cheek. "I'm sorry, Lily."

Slowly putting her down, he walked down the steps of the house. He looked around, and, seeing that Sirius was gone, he decided to look around the other rooms. He walked past the kitchen, and, seeing a door nearby, he took it. Opening the door he saw something he did not expect to see.

Something living.

A little girl lay on a small mattress, surrounded by bottles and prescriptions. But one thing was different.

Close to the girl's hand was a photo, as if she had been holding it before falling asleep. Snape took the photo, and looked at the two infants displayed.

One girl, one boy.

Turning over the card, he saw a caption written down.

_Harry and Nellie._

**So? How was it?**

**Good? Bad?**

**If you liked it, great! There's more to come!**

**If you didn't, well, this chapter will be different from the rest. This one is kinda like a preview, so the basis is understood.**

**Well, please leave a review! I would really like to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay.**

**Yes I know, this one isn't like the first. I actually was pretty happy with chapter one, but I don't think this one was as good.**

**Well, here we go. **

**Oh, and thankyou to my new editor! Lemme think of a codename for her...SNH! Thanks SNH!**

**I hope my editor does not see this chapter, she will hate me for the 'codename'...**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

A man and his little girl stood at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. The girl wiped tears off her cheeks.

"But daddy-"

"Nellie Snape. There's nothing to be afraid of! In fact, you'll get to see me more!"

"But, I don't think I'm ready to go to school. Draco-"

"Draco teased you? Told you that you would be a Gryffindor?" Snape suggested. Nellie nodded.

"You have lived with Draco all your life, while I have been teaching at Hogwarts. He's like a brother to you, and brothers tend to tease their sisters when they can. If Draco didn't tease you, I would be surprised. Besides- one of my best friends was a Gryffindor." Severus Snape bit his lip as he thought of Lily.

"But Draco said if I was a Gryffindor, then he would be my enemy!"

"He only says that. But I think you two will be able to stay friends even if you're a Gryffindor." Nellie hugged her father, and kissed him on the cheek. He lifted her suit cases as they ran through the entrance to meet the train.

"If Draco gives you _any _trouble, then you can always come to me," Snape whispered. Nellie smiled, giving her father one last hug before boarding the train.

"Oi!"

Nellie spun around, finding herself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

"Since you're too much of a baby to find your own friends, I'll let you sit with me and my friends." He smirked, angering Nellie.

"I make my own friends, _Malfoy_." She said his last name with disgust. Draco sneered as Nellie walked off, trying to find a place to sit. Unfortunately for her, all the seats seemed to be taken.

"Hey kid! Find yourself a seat, the train's about to leave!" A man in a uniform walked over to Nellie.

"Um, I can't find a seat."

The man groaned. "Come with me, we'll find a seat for you." He grabbed her by the wrist and they walked down the aisles. The man looked through each part of the train for a seat. Finally, at the end, he found a seat.

"There, you can sit here." He opened the door, letting Nellie in before shutting it.

"See? I told you you wouldn't make any friends," laughed a voice all too familiar to her. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy sat in the seat in front of her. Nellie grumbled something inaudible as she sat down beside him.

"Well, these two in front of you are Crabbe and Goyle," Draco pointed. "I'm sure you've heard of them."

"I might've," Nellie responded, giving little attention to the three boys.

"Who's the girl?" Crabbe smirked. "Is she-blimey, Goyle, I think Malfoy's got a girlfriend!" The two burst out in laughter. Both Nellie's and Draco's faces turned red.

"She is not! She's Snape's kid, if you really must know. I just know her through her father." Draco looked condescendingly at Nellie, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're Snape's kid? Like, the Potions Master?" Goyle's eyes bulged, which was hard to tell since his eyes were already huge.

"Yes," Nellie replied, looking outside. Both Crabbe and Goyle started whispering furiously.

"Hey, we never asked your name," Crabbe offered, apologetically.

"Nellie."

"So, um Nellie, you can hang out with us."

"If," Draco snapped, "she gets into Slytherin. But I doubt she will. She's much too soft."

"Draco, say another word and you'll regret it," Nellie seethed, pulling out her new wand. Draco laughed.

"Ha! You don't even know how to use that!" Draco continued to laugh, making Nellie angrier.

"Well, I'm a fast learner," she shot back, glaring at Draco.

"Well, so am I!" Draco pulled his wand out as well. "Only, my wand is much better than that silly old thing. Unlike you, I have money to spare."

"Why, you!" Nellie was furious. She hadn't been serious before, but she was now. She focused, Draco doing the same. Right when she was about to try something out, the door burst open, letting a woman with a trolley in.

"Do you want any sweets, dearie-oh my!" The woman gasped at the spectacle before her. She grabbed Draco's wrist and sat him down, then doing the same to Nellie. She snatched the wands from the two.

"You will get these back at the end of the Train ride," she stated, stuffing the wands in her trolley, and closing the door behind her. Both Nellie and Draco sat with their arms crossed, and not another word was spoken between them the rest of the ride.

When at last the train had arrived, Nellie and Draco rushed for their wands. Once retrieved, they went to meet with the other students. Nellie overheard Draco arguing with another kid, and she went to watch.

"Forget these twits, Potter, and stick around with me," Draco smirked, stretching out his hand. The boy who was talking to Draco swatted his hands away.

"I make my own friends, _Malfoy_." The kid growled, and Draco walked off. At this moment Nellie got to see the face of this 'Potter' kid. Her eyes widened as she layed her eyes on him.

The boy had messy black hair, with green eyes hidden under a pair of glasses. Why did this look so similar to her? It wasn't anything like her own looks, of red hair and brown eyes. Neither did it look like her father, or anyone she associated with, for that matter.

"Um, can I help you with something?" The boy looked at her oddly. Nelle blinked. Had she been staring at him for long? Judging by his expression, she did, and he had noticed.

"Um, no, I was just zoning out." Nellie turned around, running off the train, following a large man who was gathering the first years. She sighed, looking behind her, but unable to find the boy from before.

Not long after, the HogwartsSchool came into view. Nellie gaped at the sight, the enormous view leaving her breathtaken. She was not alone. The other studends were gasping and talking amongst one another. As the doors opened, the first years piled inside.

Nellie looked around at the hallway, butterflies in her stomach. In a little while she would find out if she was a Gryffindor or not. She looked around excitedly as she walked in the Great Hall, looking at the large tables filled with older students. At the head of the room sat the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and beside him, the professors. Nellie immediately found her father and waved. Snape, seeing this from Nellie, made sure no one else was looking, waved back.

"Good evening to you all," a voice echoed through the room. Everyone became silent as the Headmaster continued.

"It is remarkable to get to see all these cheery faces here today. I think, with the new first years, and the returning older students, this year at Hogwarts will be something exceptional. Now," He gave attention to the object before him, "It is time we see what house each student will be sorted into. But first," He looked at the hat, and at the instant it sprung to life. Nellie could make out eyes and a mouth. The hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Nellie looked at the Sorting Hat with wonder. Before long, the students were beginning to place the hat atop their head, one by one. She sighed. It would take a while for the hat to reach her, so she stood patiently.

The line was alphabetical, meaning she was going to go near the end. Before her turn, she noticed a boy with blond hair pulled back was walking towards the hat with an arrogant air about him. Nellie didn't need to see his face to know it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Looking ahead, she saw him pick up the hat and look at it, like it was some sort of trash he was forced to wear. In his defense, the hat was old, but, not in his defense, the hat was irreplaceable and incredible. Nellie was sure she heard him ask the professor standing next to him, "What if this has any lice? I will sue the school if I get any lice on my head," which prompted her to laugh softly.

After a moment, the hat blared loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco took off the hat and began walking to the Slytherin table like he had won an award. The table clapped for him and he took it all in. Nellie rolled her eyes as the next kid took their turn to get sorted.

After a while, when she was closer to the hat, she saw a boy place the hat on his head. Looking closer, she saw that this was the boy from before. Nellie listened closely, hoping she might recognize his name.

"Potter, Harry," a professor called out.

Nellie gasped. Potter? How was this so familiar to her? She felt like she heard it often, yet she couldn't place where. Nellie walked on as the line advanced, the thought fresh in her mind.

Soon enough, it was her turn. Heart beating faster than ever before, she accepted the hat and placed it on her head.

"Let's see," murmured the hat. "Definitely not Slytherin, or Hufflepuff." Nellie's heart sank. Not only was Slytherin ruled out, but her options were either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. "Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would work, but since there is more bravery than want for intellect, I decree…BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table echoed with applause, while the other tables showed little interest, least of all the Slytherin table. Nellie looked particularly at Draco, who was staring straight at her with an 'I told you so' face. She drooped her head as she made her way to the Gryffindor table, seated in a seat by a girl with puffy brown hair. She noticed that diagonal from her was that boy, the one called Harry Potter. She looked at him for a moment, then looked away just as fast.

"Hello! My name's Hermione! You?" The girl beside her stuck out her hand, which Nellie shook absentmindedly.

"My name?" Nellie snapped back into vision, and answered the question.

"Oi! Is it true that you're Snape's kid?" a boy with brown tufts of hair asked, shoveling down the food that had appeared before them.

"Yes, Professor Snape is my father. Why? Who are you?"

"They call me Seamus. And it's just that those two over there weren't saying the kindest things about him," the boy replied, pointing at a pair of twins with ginger hair like her own. Furious, Nellie glared before turning back to the one who had supplied the information.

"What did they say?"

"Um," the boy mumbled uncomfortably, trying to avoid Nellie's glare, "something about him being cruel to his students." By this point Nellie was boiling over.

"Do you share this opinion?"

"I-I haven't had h-him in class! I wouldn't know!" Seamus looked frantic. Nellie sighed, and began to eat.

"This," bursted another boy through mouthfuls of food, "is the best food ever!"

As soon as the kid said this, Seamus found him as a person to talk to, and Nellie was left in the silence. When the feast was over, and the speeches were through, Nellie and the others headed for the Gryffindor tower. Lead by an older boy, who seemed pleased with his tour giving abilities, she learned a basic way around the castle, as well as the dorms. She found her trunks and placed them by an open bed, next to the girl she had been sitting by at dinner. As she lay in her bed, trying to sleep, she felt like she would never fit in at Hogwarts, if most kids hated her father. She sighed, and, eventually, sleep came to her.

**Well, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support! This story got a lot more appreciation than I'd hoped!**

**Um, I don't mind if you review again...**

**Yeah, again this chapter wasn't the best, but, it's what I've got.**

**So, bye! leave a review, or a...um, leave something?**

**Myraah out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. First off...**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED!**

**None of my other stories had this many, especially with this one only having two chapters!**

**Well, I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story! I'm honestly scared to publish more and have the bar dropped! However, I will do my best!**

**In these chapters, I chose to follow along the book. Some events may seem familiar to you, but I'm not putting them all since Nellie was not always near Harry, to witness the events.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is mean. I felt a little guilty as I wrote. But, enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to JKR**

Without her realizing it, a week had already passed. She had not made many friends, but the schoolwork kept her busy enough that she didn't mind it too much.

By the end of the week, every Gryffindor knew that Nellie was Snape's kid, and while some kids 'sympathized' with her, most kept their distance. Two exceptions of this were boys, by the names of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Both talked to Nellie frequently, but not in the way Nellie would have liked. They could be characterized as bullies, with their treatment towards her. Luckily for Nellie, however, Hermione Granger had classified herself as a friend, and stood up for her when the boys were 'bullying' Nellie. For example, one evening when Nellie and Hermione were discussing their Charms assignment,

"_That's correct. 12 inches of parchment!"_

_"On a subject like this? I would've expected something easier for this early in the year."_

_"I guess so, but it's not too bad." By this point Ron and Harry had entered the room, and were overhearing the conversation._

_"Yeah, not bad at all. Especially compared with what ol' Snape gave us."_

_"Harry!" Hermione gave him a death glare, signaling that Nellie could hear them._

_"What? Harry was just saying that the old rat gave us a bit too much over just ingredients. I would expect much less. But I'm sure Nellie wouldn't care, her father probably makes her recite potion directions in her sleep!"_

_Harry laughed at Ron's comment, and Nellie didn't bother to ignore them. She was used to them complaining about their father's class, but this time, they had insulted him and Nellie herself._

_"For your information, Ron, I didn't spend all that much time with my father, since he was busy trying to make his class the best it could be, which you are so ungrateful to recognize, and when I did see my father, he was kind to me, and never stressed on about his work. He is one of the best men I know." _

_After snapping at Ron, she stomped towards the girls Dormitory, tears leaking from her eyes. She finished her work from two of her classes when Hermione came in._

_"You alright, Nellie?" Nellie turned up to see a frowning Hermione. "I'm sorry, boys can be such ignorant people sometimes. I yelled at Ron for a bit, and I guess I left him guilty."_

_"I'm fine. I guess I'm just surprised that now I have seen his student's reaction to his teaching, and I expected better. He really is a wonderful father," Nellie replied._

_"I believe you," Hermione smiled softly as she replied._

_"Hermione, do you think he's a bad teacher?"_

_"No, Nellie, not really. Maybe he's a bit more strict, but that doesn't make him a bad teacher. The boys are just so lazy that they can't handle a bit more work like you and I can." _

_Nellie laughed, but the laughs were hollow._

While the sorting hat had mentioned that Nellie lacked a want for intellect, she didn't mind the homework she was given. Day by day passed, and Nellie was able to keep up with her assignments, and received flawless results.

_Which Harry and Ron remarked was due to her being the teacher's kid._

Soon enough, Nellie was informed by Professor McGonagall that she and the other Gryffindors would be having a flying lesson with the Slytherins. Realizing that Malfoy would be in the class, she presumed Harry would not be bugging her, but rather, Malfoy.

She found herself to be correct. After a Gryffindor injured himself, and the flying instructor took him to Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Draco raised attention. Draco had some object in his hand, and Harry was chasing Draco for it, even though he was warned to not fly just yet. Nellie watched amusedly as Professor McGonagall ran out, and stopped the fighting. All students were sent inside after the episode, and Draco came to laugh at Harry later, Nellie observed, at dinner. Though her ears picked up something of interest- Draco challenged Harry to a duel. Harry accepted, and the duel was to happen that night. At the end of dinner, however, Nellie confronted Draco.

"You aren't planning to go, are you?" Draco smiled.

"You know me too well, Nellie. I'll just sit back while Potter gets in trouble for being out of bed." He walked away, after saying that, and Nellie was surprised that he didn't mention her being a Gryffindor.

At night, when Harry and Ron readied themselves for the duel, Nellie tagged along. Not noticed by the group however, but she wanted to see their confusion when they realized Draco wouldn't be there, and hoped to even see Harry and Ron get in trouble. But, as she walked out, she saw Hermione follow them, and even the kid who had been hurt before during flying lessons-Neville or something like that. Nellie had trouble being hidden with the party of four.

They walked down the halls, and soon enough, towards the Trophy room, where Draco had told them to meet him at. Nellie smirked as the boys realized Draco was absent. Sighing, they tried to make their way back. But, all five managed to get lost, and some how, on a different floor. Nellie could see that the four ahead of her had stopped, and she walked over to see why.

She wished she hadn't. Not far from her was a three-headed beast, and she ran for the GryffindorTower, the four others coming in close behind. Yet they still failed to see her.

Somehow, all 5 managed to return without getting caught. Nellie tried to fake sleeping when Hermione entered. For a second, she thought it had worked, until Hermione came and sat by her on the bed.

"I know you were there, Nellie," Hermione whispered. Nellie jumped up, and faced Hermione.

"Did-"

"Did Harry and Ron find out? Nope. I saw you through the corner of my eye, and felt it best to not mention it. Seriously though, did they have to go? They should've known better than to go at night when they should be sleeping."

"But, you were there too, Hermione."

Hermione huffed. "Yes, Nellie, but I had been locked out, and I felt it better to follow them so if we were found by the Caretaker-which we were really close to being caught-I could explain how I had been trying to stop them. Speaking of which, why were you there?"

"Um," Nellie tried to come up with a lie, "I wanted to see if Draco would hold his promise. I've known him to be a chicken, even though he hides it."

"Is that so? I didn't know you knew Draco." Hermione tilted her head in wonder.

"I've known him all my life," Nellie replied. "My father was close with his."

"Oh, that makes sense," Hermione said with a yawn. Well, I'm going to try at some sleep. Good Night Nellie."

"Good Night, Hermione," Nellie mumbled, closing her eyes.

**Okay! Time to close up with an announcement, and a question!**

**I wanted to include books 6 and 7 for Snape's importance and other reasons (which I'm not telling you).**

**So, my editor (SNH) and I had ideas.**

**We are considering having about 10 chapters per year. so, after this chapter Nellie is a first-year for seven more chapters!**

**But, here's the Question!**

**Do you want all years in one story? or should I have seven separate stories for this?**

**Please let me know! I want to know what you think, and if you have a better idea, please share!**

**Myraah out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am the worst person ever.**

**You will understand how in a bit, once you've read the chapter.**

**I am still feeling guilty about what I wrote. Please forgive my terribleness.**

** I must have a bit of Voldemort living inside me too.**

**But I really think this chapter was good! It brings some well-needed excitement to the story! I know the last couple of chapters weren't the best, yet this one is a surpriser!**

The next day was October 31st, the day of Halloween.

Nellie sat in Charms class and watched as the teacher, Professor Flitwick, taught them how to levitate things. He lifted a sheet of parchment into the air to show them how it was done. After demonstrating, he persuaded the students to try. He put them in partners, Nellie with the kid from before, Neville.

"A-am I doing it right?" Neville asked, and Nellie turned to see the quill shake before lying still again.

"Not really," Nellie admitted, "but it might help to keep your hand still. Try not to shake it when you use your wand."

"Okay," Nevile replied, and Nellie returned to her own wand. She was barely able to lift the quill centimeters from the ground, and that was the norm from the students around her. But, not far from Nellie, Hermione and her partner Ron were starting to argue, and Nellie watched.

"You're saying it wrong, " Hermione snapped, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever, " Ron snarled. Nellie smirked as Hermione took her own wand and pointed it at the quill. Everyone watched in admiration as the quill lifted four feet into the air.

"Well done! Every one, look! Miss Granger has done it!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, looking at the quill.

At the end of class, Ron walked over to Harry in anger.

"She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder no one can stand her." Ron muttered. Nellie stood enraged at this, and saw Hermione begin to cry. Nellie ran after her, and Hermione didn't stop until they had reached the girl's bathroom.

"I'm not the only one they're bugging I guess," Nelle said aloud. Hermione shot around, and noticing Nellie was there, ran and hugged her.

"Oh, Nellie! That Ron is just awful!" Hemione said through tears.

"I know, Hermione, he really is. I've suffered because of him too. You're not alone, Hermione, you can come to me if he bugs you."

"Thank you Nellie," Hermione whispered. Both girls heard the door open, and Nellie hid behind a sink.

"Hermione? Is everything okay?" Nellie recognized the voice as Parvati Patil, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine, but if you don't mind, Parvati, I'd like to be alone," Hermione replied, trying to keep herself from crying again.

"Oh, okay." Nellie heard the sound of footsteps and a door shutting.

"You want to be alone? Should I leave, Hermione?"

"No, Nellie, I think you're just what the doctor ordered right now," Hermione replied with a smile. The two talked for what felt like hours.

"Hermione, it's getting late. I think we should go up. We've probably missed a couple of classes sitting down here, and dinner should be soon." Hermione shook her head.

"But, if the boys are in the class…."

"Okay, Hermione, we can stay down if you want." Hermione turned over at Nellie, and hugged her once more.

"Oh Nellie, what would I do without you?"

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a roar. A giant creature thundered into the room, and, when seeing the girls, raised the giant club in his hand.

"Troll," Nellie whispered in shock while Hermione screamed.

The troll ran towards them, hitting Nellie and sending her flying into the bathroom stall, which was a good ten feet from where she had been standing.

"Nellie!" Hermione screamed. Nellie's sight began to go blurred, and although her consciousness remained, her senses went numb. She couldn't pull herself up, nor could she call for help, or talk for that matter. Though her hearing was faint, she could tell that some one had come and was defeating the troll. With a thud, she presumed the troll was out. And after some people talked, everyone left the bathroom, glad to be done with the troll.

Everyone exept Nellie.

Nellie was still there, unable to move, or bring any attention to herself.

And so she stayed, alone.

**Now you know why I felt guilty? I feel so bad! **

**I don't really know what else I can say right now, so, I will again thank you all for your support and kindness towards my fanfic!**

**And well, it seems that no one responded to my question in the last review, so unless I don't have opinions by chapt ten I guess my editor and I will have to decide.**

**And well, the costumer is always right! Even if you aren't buying the fanfic, you are reading it! So tell me what you think and how I can improve this story!**

**I honestly tried writing that as best I could without review-begging. I really do want to hear your voices! **

**Myraah out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter 5!**

**I have an update, but I'll leave that until the end.**

**Until then, enjoy the chapter! **

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR!**

Nellie had managed to fall asleep. In the morning, she was able to move a little more, and so she pulled herself up, moaning over her sore back. Without a moment to walk, the stall's door was flung open, and Hermione burst in.

"Oh, Nellie! I'm so sorry!" Nellie found herself in a painfully tight hug from Hermione. Immediately she let go and looked at Nellie.

"You're hurt! Here, let's go to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione pulled Nellie's arm and placed it over her shoulder, helping her to walk.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"After you were hit, the Troll went after me, but then Harry and Ron came! They somehow took the Troll down, and Professor McGonagall came in with your dad. They got really mad at us, and they deducted 50 points from each of us. That's 150 points! In the fuss I went with them all to Professor McGonagall's office. But I _knew_ I was forgetting something! Oh, it's all my fault Nellie, I was the only one who knew you were there. I am so sorry."

"It's fine. I would understand, you must have been so scared and freaked out. Besides," Nellie said with a slight grin, "If they had known I was there it would've taken 50 more points from Gryffindor, right?"

"Oh Nellie, you're so selfless. I really wish my mind hadn't been so full, you didn't deserve that. Are you okay?"

"Better than I was last night."

"Well, that's better than nothing. Look, there's Madame Pomfrey. Let's go call her!"

After showing Nellie to Madame Pomfrey, she was forced into a hospital bed and Hermione was shooed out of the Hospital wing. But before she left, she promised to visit Nellie in between classes.

Nellie sighed, looking at the ceiling. Madame Pomfrey had been looking at other students for quite a while. Finally she came over to take a look at Nellie.

"You're bones are not broken, thank goodness. But your forehead has been cut up pretty bad. I'll fix it and you'll be in your classes again tomorrow, alright?" Nellie nodded. Both heard then the sound of a door opening. In came Professor Snape in a rush.

"If I may, Madame Pomfrey, speak to my child in private." He said, gasping. Madame Pomfrey nodded. Once she had left, Nellie noticed her father leaning on one leg.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing, nothing. I heard from Miss Granger that you were in the Hospital Wing. Good Heavens, are you alright? That cut on your forehead looks pretty nasty."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you, Nellie. And besides, I didn't see you at the Halloween feast. You're hiding something. Speak." Nellie sighed, before relaying to him the whole episode from the night before.

"You were there? But, I didn't see you!"

"The stall's door closed, I guess. And last night, I couldn't speak, so I couldn't call for help."

"I'm so sorry, Nellie. It's my fault." Nellie looked at him confusedly.

"How is it your fault?" Her father put his hands on his knees, and flinched.

"A-are you alright?" Her father looked in pain, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm fine Nellie. I told you that already." And with that, he limped off.

After a couple of ours, Nellie's forehead looked as though it had never been injured. The following day she resumed classes, and in a week she joined everyone else to watch the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, which Gryffindor won. Afterwards, she was met by her father, who asked her to call for Hagrid.

"Hagrid? Why?"

"I need his assistance with something Nellie," he responded, wiping dust off his robes. Nellie noticed the burn marks.

"What happened?" Nellie asked, pointing to his robes.

"I don't know. I was watching the match, and then I noticed that my robes had caught fire. But that doesn't matter. Go get Hagrid!"

"Okay," Nellie said, running off.

Nellie had never been acquainted with Hagrid personally, but from Hermione she had heard of him. She found his cottage at the end of a hill, and ran towards it. Right before knocking on the door however, she heard voices, and she peered through the window to look.

"-but Snape's trying to steal it." Nellie heard Harry's voice. Her mouth opened into the shape of an "o". Harry was accusing her father of stealing something?

"Rubbish," a new voice replied. Nellie assumed it was Hagrid's. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort. "

_Well, at least someone doesn't think wrongly of my father,_ Nellie thought. Then a girl's voice began to speak.

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?"

Nellie could tell this was Hermione's voice. She looked in shock. Her only friend at Hogwarts was betraying her? With tears in her eyes, Nellie ran off.

When night had befallen Hogwarts, Nellie sat in bed, still upset over what she had heard. She turned at the sound of a door opening to see Hermione come in.

"Nellie, you look upset. Something wrong?"

"Like you would care," Nellie muttered, looking down at her blanket.

"Nellie, please tell me what's wrong." Nellie lifted her gaze towards Hemione, and took a deep breath.

"My father asked me to call for Hagrid at the end of the Quidditch match."

"But that's just a favor! There's nothing-oh," Hermione said, realization hitting her.

"Hermione, I thought you were my friend. How could you accuse my father of something that big?"

"Nellie…" Hermione frowned. "Nellie, I honestly thought he was trying to jinx Harry's broom."

"No, it wasn't him! My dad would never commit murder. I'm sure he was just trying to stop someone else from jinxing the broom."

"Like who? I didn't see anyone else with their wands out."

"Professor Quirrel did."

"the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher? I didn't see his wand out."

"Because you didn't think to consider anyone else. You pointed your finger at my dad."

"Oh, Nellie, I'm so sorry. I haven't been kind to you at all. I understand how this must have been making you feel. I shouldn't have accused him without proof that it was him. Forgive me?" Hermione stuck out her hand. Nellie thought about it before shaking her hand.

"I forgive you. I guess I shouldn't have listened in on your conversation."

Hermione pulled Nellie into a hug, which Nellie accepted, and they sat like that until they were told to go to sleep.

**So, yeah. I might have mentioned it before, but I'm trying to follow the book, and they mentioned Snape so I tried to stick defensive Nellie in.**

**-UPDATE-**

**Chapters 1-5 I had prewritten. So I was able to post daily. But I am still writing chapter 6 and onwards, and they are not ready to post. **

**So if I don't post everyday, don't grab your pitchforks and start chasing me. I'll try to post as often as I can.**

**Other than that, thanks to AsphodelRose87 for reviewing! And all those people from before too!**

**Myraah out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...I know I told you guys not to expect chapter posts so often, but then I went and finished 2 chapters. You're welcome.**

**I have another update though! But like before, I will post it at the end of the chapter.**

**I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry. But I didn't want to add too many topics.**

**Without further ado, let us begin!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

Christmas was soon to be arriving, and many were eagerly discussing their plans.

Hermione was to visit her parents. Nellie wondered what her father had in store, so she proceeded to ask him.

"Well, Nellie, you have two choices," her father replied bluntly. "You can stay with the Malfoys for Christmas, or you may stay here with me. I cannot leave Hogwarts, I have a lot to do."

Nellie sighed. She was sure she didn't want to be at the Malfoys, and have to deal with Draco all Christmas, but she didn't want to stay at Hogwarts if Ron and Harry were to stay as well, and Nellie would be without Hermione. After a while of choosing, she firmly decided to stay at Hogwarts.

Days passed, and those leaving Hogwarts were packing their things. Nellie went to see Hermione off.

"Oh, Nellie. I have something for you!"

"Really?" Nellie looked surprised, or at least pretended to. She had heard Hermione tell Parvati about it.

"Yep! Here, it's somewhere in my trunk," Hermione muttered, pushing things in her trunk aside, and pulling it out. "Here!" She handed Nellie a well-wrapped parcel. When opened, Nellie could see it was a glass sculpture of Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Nellie gasped. "How did you get this?"

"I made it. With Professor McGonagall's help, of course. She helped me to transfigure a block of wood into it. It took so much time, but I think it turned out beautiful! Don't you think?"

Nellie gave Hermione a strong hug. "Thank you. It really is beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear that. I have to get going. Make sure you write to me!" Hermione quickly closed her trunk, and started to walk, when Nellie grabbed her shoulder.

"Just one moment," Nellie said, sticking her hand through the pocket of her robes, "You think I didn't get you a gift as well?" She pulled out a vial with clear-like liquid. "I got my father's help on brewing this. He says it's something that I might not learn to make by myself until 6th year, but he had become an expert at it. It's called Felix Felicis. It's a potion that makes the person lucky for a period of time. But don't overuse it, or you might encounter some unlucky side-effects," she smirked as she said the last part.

"Thank you Nellie! Merry Christmas! I'd stay longer, but I really have to go now. Bye!" Hermione put the vial away neatly, then began to run, trunk in hand.

Once Hermione was out of sight, Nellie walked off towards the Gryffindor tower. With little to do in the coming days before Christmas, Nellie proceeded to assisting her father when she could, whether it be grade assignments or collecting items her father needed.

One day, she went in the direction of the Restricted section to find a book on her father's request, her signed permission slip in hand. As she looked through the books for the one her father needed, she walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry-Ron?" True enough, Ron was standing feet in front of her.

"What are you doing in the Restricted section?"

"I'm doing something for my father. What are YOU doing?"

"Uh, looking for a book," Ron replied, looking in the shelves. After a while, however, he sighed and walked off. Nellie found the book and made her way to her father's room.

Nellie had been so occupied in the assisting of her father that she didn't realize that Christmas had already arrived. It hit her that it was Christmas day _after _she had unwrapped the gift from her father.

"You know, with these many chocolates I might be as large as a quidditch field," Nellie joked, eyeing the many boxes her father had given her. Professor Snape laughed softly.

"Well then I hope you eat them in moderation Nellie. I don't think I would like to see my daughter as large as a Quidditch field."

Neither Nellie nor her father did much in the ways of working that day. Both enjoyed each other's company, which was something each had missed in the years that Professor Snape had worked for Hogwarts. Nellie realized how much she had needed a father in her life, especially after the closest thing she had to a mother was Draco's mother.

She needed someone who was close and would understand her, and care for her.

She had lacked that most of her life.

* * *

**I wanted to be kind to Snape. And Nellie. I tried to show a little bit of both that might've been hazy before. **

**Key words there: I tried.**

**Anyways, here comes the update!**

**-Update-**

**So, I took the advice of a reviewer. I am finishing year one next chapter, (so yes, it's rather long(In fact, it's my longest written chapter from this story!))**

**But, then I will proceed to skipping years 2-5. I'll give a brief summary though, don't worry!**

**I just don't feel reason to keep writing about thing's that don't relate to my main plot, which revolves around Nellie finding out who she really is.**

**So, I don't know what to say.**

**I plan on still writing those chapters in this story. So the whole thing will be under Not one, but Two.**

**Update is over now.**

**Myraah out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know, shame on me for putting THE ENTIRE SECOND HALF OF THE SCHOOL YEAR in this chapter. **

**But, it's okay! There's not a lot that happens anyways. And I did make the chapter pretty long for you guys!**

***other useless intro stuff...***

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to JKR.**

With the end of the break arriving and the hustle of getting ready for classes, Nellie was able to busy herself until Hermione returned.

"Christmas was great this year!" Hermione smiled, thinking over the past week while unpacking her trunks. "What about you, Nellie?"

"I had a great time. But I am happy that school is resuming soon. I was getting lazy and fat with all the chocolates my father gave me," Nellie laughed, pointing at the two stacks by her bed, one with chocolates, and the other with empty wrappers.

"I'm excited for school to begin again too," Hermione smiled.

As classes started up, Nellie indulged herself back into the school work. She had little difficulty finishing the homework, but she still wanted to make sure she would pass her exams.

Days passed, turning into weeks. The closer the final exams got, the more frantic Nellie became. She stressed daily, balancing her attempt for patience towards Harry and Ron, and her worries for the finals. Nellie didn't have a moment to breathe unnecessarily, let alone relax.

One night through finals week Nellie found herself unable to sleep, and proceeded to walking about the Gryffindor tower. She stumbled upon a surprise on the front step.

Neville was in a full body bind.

Reversing the spell, she watched as Neville gasped for breath and sighed.

"Neville? What happened?"

"Hermione….spell…they've left the tower," Neville replied slowly. Nellie thought back to a week ago, when Hermione told her about Fluffy and the Sorcerer's Stone. Immediately she ran for the door, feeling her arm being tugged back as she ran.

"Wha-Neville!" Nellie tried to release her arm from his restrain.

"Nellie, you could get in trouble. Or even worse, hurt!"

"Neville, then that's for me to worry about. Leave me to do as I want." Nellie replied crossly, running out of the tower.

Reaching the third floor- the forbidden floor, she saw the three headed dog from before. Luckily, this time the dog was fast asleep on the floor. Nellie silently made her way to a suspicious looking door by the beast. Peering in, she fell, down and trapped in a large plant.

Recognizing the plant fairly quickly, Nellie calmed herself and stood still until she fell down below. After what felt like hours of walking through already accomplished 'riddles' she found herself at a large life-sized wizard's chess board. Nellie could see someone lying down on the ground.

"Ron?" Nellie gasped. Her 'bully' was laying crumpled to the floor, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Ron, get up!" Nellie shouted, grabbing his collar. No response. Nellie looked up as a figure walked in her direction, calming down when she realized it was Hermione.

"Nellie? What are you doing here?"

"What happened to Ron?" Nellie asked quietly.

"Nellie, what are you doing here." Hermione repeated, more sternly this time. This time, Nellie stood up and faced Hermione.

"Because I know why you're here. You think my father is going to steal that Sorcerer's stone, don't you?"

"No, Harry does," Hermione replied, helping Ron up.

"So why did you tag along? I thought you told me you wouldn't accuse him if you weren't positive it was him." Nellie stared at Hermione with cold eyes.

"Nellie, are you positive it isn't him?" Nellie looked back in shock.

"So you _do_ think it was him. I am positive it's not, I saw him in his class room ten minutes ago when I was coming here!"

"But if it isn't your father, then who has solved all these puzzles?"

"I thought you had."

"We solved some, but others were solved for us!"

Both girls looked frantic. Through the corner of her eye, Nellie could see Ron beginning to wake.

"Blimey, I'm sore all over…Nellie? What are you doing here?"

"I have my own reasons," Nellie replied defensively. "Are you alright?"

"Like you would care," Ron muttered, "If you really were Snape's kid you would have no emotion."

"Ron!" Hermione delivered a strong slap to his face. All three froze when hearing heavy footsteps.

"What are you three doing out of bed? Nellie? Why are you out of bed at this hour?"

Everyone looked at Professor Snape in surprise.

"Why are you here, dad?"

"Potter…" Snape muttered. "Where is Potter?"

Hermione pointed to the hall she had come from. Snape ran off in that direction, paused, and looked back.

"Miss Granger, take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing. Nellie, bed. Now."

Both girls nodded and walked out. To their surprise, the plant that had once attacked them was gone. Nellie let Hermoine climb on her shoulders to get out, and in return, Hermione pulled both up. Nellie proceeded towards the Gryffindor, but Hermione stopped her.

"Nellie, I'm sorry. I accused your father again, and he was innocent."

"It's alright. I guess my father hasn't made the best impression on you all," Nellie managed a smile before turning back to the tower.

Days later, Nellie and other girls moped as the School Year was ending. Most boys, however, were thrilled and discussing their break plans. Nellie walked alongside Hermione to visit Harry and Ron one day.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Harry jumped at hearing Hermione's voice.

"It's so good to see you-Nellie?"

"Nellie came to visit with me, Harry. If you have a problem with that then keep it to yourself."

"Harry, are you alright?" Nellie asked, ignoring the conversation the two had just had.

"I'm fine. Just want to get out of here."

"Harry, Nellie has something to tell you," Hermione chanted, looking at Nellie with a smile.

"Harry, I know you thought my father was going to steal the stone. I think you ought to know that it was my father who saved your life," Nellie said, looking at Harry, still wondering why he looked so familiar to her.

"Wha-Snape saved my life?"

"Yes. He came running in when we were helping Ron out, and went looking for you. I think you owe Nellie an apology."

"I'm…..sorry Nellie. We may not be friends, but I suppose I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"It's okay, Harry, I forgive you," Nellie smiled.

Ron apologized to Nellie as well, but not as enthusiastically.

As everyone sat for their final feast at Hogwarts, Nellie and the trio waited for Professor Dumbledore announced the results of the House Points, with Slytherin in the lead. Draco looked over at Nellie with arrogance in his countenance.

"However," the headmaster continued, "recent events must be taken into account."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked with deep interest.

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley. For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Everyone cheered as Ron turned red in the face.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione hid her face behind her robes.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house another fifty points."

Nellie counted the changes mentally. "We're still ten points below Slytherin," she muttered.

"And finally, It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom, as well as Miss Nellie Snape."

Nellie felt herself being forced into a bone-crushing hug by Hermione.

"Nellie, you and Neville have raised the points above Slytherin," Hermione squealed, "which means,"

"we need a little change of decoration. " Professor Dumbledore said, clapping her hands as the décor of the room changed to Red and Gold. Everyone but Slytherin burst into applause, and for the first time ever, Nellie looked at Draco with a look of triumph.

**And so year one is over!**

**When I was adding the extra 170 points that Dumbledore added, I felt that Nellie had done the same thing as Neville, standing up to friends. So I made Harry's added points change to 50, when in the book it was actually 60.**

**I had wanted to do NevilleXNellie, but my editor was all against it, so I at least made Neville care about her a litte...but yeah.**

**Anyways, we start on the REAL plot next chapter! This whole year had nothing to do with what I have planned, but I already wrote it, so I kept it. But I am not writing through all the other years. I'm skipping to the summer before 6th year, but I'll have a short summary of the years I'm skipping.**

**I'm really excited to post the next chapter! It introduces a lot! It isn't the longest I've written, but it has the most surprises!**

**So, I don't know what more to say...thanks for reviewers for reviewing, and thanks for favorites and follows! This story has been my most popular! **

**Myraah out.**


	8. The 'real' plot begins

**Now, I'm going to warn you before reading.**

**My fingers were shaking as I typed these very words. They were still shaking afterwards too.**

**This chapter will reveal some surprisers, I'll leave it at that.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That Honor goes to JKR.**

Nellie sat down on her bed, reading over her Hogwarts letter.

It had been five years since she had started going to the school, and those years hadn't been the kindest to her.

In her first year, she had been attacked by a troll and insulted for who her father was.

In second year, Nellie was petrified by a basilisk, and stuck in the Hospital Wing for months.

In her third year, she'd had the misfortune of nearly being attacked by a man who had been in Azkaban for thirteen years, had her father not come at the last second.

In fourth year, Nellie had a crush on Neville Longbottom, but he didn't return the feeling, going to the Yule ball with Ginny Weasley and forcing Nellie to dance with Draco Malfoy, to her disgust.

In her fifth year, she and her father had grown distant, despite being in the same building, and Harry's dislike for her grew stronger over the year.

Looking over the letter for the third time, Nellie hoped things would be different. Hoped that this year would be alright.

But this hope died before it had a chance to flourish, when some visitors came to the Snape household.

A soft rapping came at her door. Putting the letter away, Nellie went to answer it.

"Nellie," her father said weakly, "come downstairs. You h-have a visitor."

Confused, Nellie followed her father down the stairs to the living room, where a group of people were sitting. The room fell silent, until the deathly pale man in the center of the room began to speak.

"So this is Nellie," he said, looking at her with interest. "Severus, you say this is your daughter?"

Nellie's father nodded slowly.

"Um, who are you?" Nellie's question surprised the whole room. All eyes had been widened, and some began to whisper amongst one another.

"Silence," the man growled with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Nellie, you haven't seen me before, but I am sure you have heard of me. Voldemort is my name." While Nellie opened her mouth in a wide "o" shape, Voldemort turned back to Snape.

"Severus, Nellie looks very familiar. She reminds me of a woman we both know. Do you know who I am speaking of?" Snape remained silent. Voldemort laughed.

"Ah, but you do know who I speak of. Severus, I don't believe you ever even married."

Nellie looked towards her father. "What's he talking about?"

"Yes, Severus, tell her. Tell her who she really is!" Voldemort had a large grin on his face, and he howled with laughter. He pulled out his wand, and pointing it at Severus, whispered with a cold air, "Tell her."

Severus Snape fell to his knees. Looking at Nellie with a look of extreme sadness, he whispered something Nellie couldn't hear.

"LOUDER!" Voldemort thundered. Flinching, Snape spoke again.

"She's…Nellie…..Potter….." He said through gasps.

Everyone looked at Nellie with surprise, while Nellie stared at Snape with similar shock.

"What?" Nellie asked softly.

"I'm n-not your father, Nellie. James Potter is, and Harry Potter is your brother." Tears formed in his eyes as he said this.

Once again, the room fell silent, except for the sound of a man breathing heavily, looking at his adopted daughter.

"Well, now that we have that settled, Miss Potter, I have something I wish to tell you." Nellie turned silently back to Voldemort. "This year we are planning to send Hogwarts a wakeup call. Draco Malfoy is to kill the Headmaster." Nellie shot her head back, seeing a very uncomfortable Draco seated not far from her. "Should he fail, Severus will take command, but this won't be necessary, since you will be there to help Draco. You will assist him in getting the Death Eaters in Hogwarts and will be present to see Dumbledore's fall. And," Voldemort added, seeing the defiance in her expression, "I am going to make sure you follow my instructions with a simple helper." Voldemort raised his wand, and before Nellie could react, Voldemort muttered a curse.

_Imperio._

**So, Nellie's year is going to be a crummy one.**

**I don't know what to say now...the real plot has begun?**

**I have been waiting to write this one for a while, so I hope I did it justice.**

**Myraah out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to another chapter of Not one, but Two!**

**I can't think of much to say, so let's skip to the story!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

Nellie woke from her sleep for the third time. She wasn't able to make sense of the last twenty-four hours.

She was adopted? Her real parents were dead? Her brother was Harry Potter?

She was under the Imperius curse?

When she was younger she was told of the Unforgivable Curses, but she never expected one to be used on her. She was able to keep her thoughts, but unable to control her body like she had before. She was restricted from sitting a certain way, or writing anyone letters. She was even limited on what she could say. She tried refusing what Voldemort had ordered, but the words wouldn't come out.

_"My parent's are dead, thanks to your father_," Harry had once told her. Now she too was the victim.

The man she had thought was her father had been lying to her? Tears flooded her eyes as she pulled the covers over her head.

_"If you really were Snape's kid you would have no emotion." _Ron had said back in her first year. Nellie figured he was right in some way.

Nellie, for the first time in her life, hated Severus Snape. Then again, she didn't know he'd been lying to her before.

Trying to clear her head, Nellie got out of bed and headed down the stairs to go for a walk.

As she reached the bottom, she could see a man sitting down, a frown on his face. Hearing Nellie, he turned at her in surprise. Recognizing the man as Snape, she turned away from him and walked off.

Nellie reached the door to the house, and turned the handle. When open, Nellie walked out, and felt her body stop at the 'Welcome' mat.

Trying to walk forward, she sighed in defeat as she felt her body no longer following her control. She was taken back inside, and she realized this was just another restriction.

Eventually Nellie grew tired, and fell asleep.

The following day began with the sun shining in Nellie's face. Nellie groaned as she shut the curtains and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After buttering a slice of toast, Nellie took the plate towards the couch and sat, her feet on the coffee table. Nonattentively, Nellie ate the toast, her mind still full on the events that had occurred the day before.

"Nellie," a voice murmured, Nellie hadn't noticed Snape walk into the room. "Nellie, can we talk?"

"Why? Do you want to reveal more secrets you've kept from me?" Nellie didn't dare look at him.

"Nellie, I should have told you earlier. But if I had-"

"If you had," Nellie snapped, "my life wouldn't be the mess it is now. Maybe I would have friends."

"Nellie, what are you talking about?"

"It's because of you. All because of you. They thought I was like you, so they didn't want to be my friend."

Finishing her toast, Nellie washed the plate and stomped off to her room.

In the days following before leaving for Hogwarts, Nellie kept to her room for the most part, seeing Snape rarely and talking to him even less often. Bored and unhappy, Nellie felt like she was alone, with no one that could truly support her.

After what felt like ages, the day to board the Hogwarts express had arrived. Nellie carried her trunks and walked on the train without as much as a goodbye to her father. Nellie sat in an empty compartment, and it remained empty most of the time that students were boarding. By the time the train was leaving, only Draco sat near her.

"So, you're a Potter after all," Draco finally whispered.

"Look, Draco, I'm hardly in the mood to hear some arrogant waste from you today, so-"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"That's a first."

"Nellie, I was just going to say I'm sorry."

Nellie let out a laugh. "Sorry? For what? Sorry that my mother was muggle-born? Sorry that my brother is Harry Potter? Sorry that my family is _disgraceful_ in comparison to yours?"

If anyone else had said this to Draco, he would've been surprised, but in his childhood he had grown used to her attitude when she was upset. Thus, he replied calmly,

"Sorry that you have been lied to all these years."

Nellie immediately calmed down, surprised by his words. Ready to reply, she opened her mouth, and said, "So, how are we getting all those death eaters in the school?"

Nellie shook her head ferociously. That was not what she had planned to say.

"Wretched Imperius curse," she muttered annoyingly.

Draco smirked softly. "I have a plan, but it can wait until I am sure it will work. And I know that isn't what you meant to say, correct?"

"Yeah, this curse has been torture for me. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. It just feels weird, and I'm not used to this."

"That would make sense," Draco murmured, looking out the window. Nellie did the same. Not long after, a woman handed each Nellie and Draco a scroll, and each opened with particular interest.

"I'm invited to have lunch with a new Professor, Professor Slughorn." Draco stated, looking over the scroll. After reading the scroll, Nellie noted that she had also been invited.

Before long, both resumed looking out the window, and kept that way until the train had arrived.

**Yeah, I know the last couple sentences were forced, but I needed some way to end the chapter.**

**And I know Draco is with the other Slytherins, gloating about his connection to Voldemort during this chapter, but, **

**Harry Potter Confession!**

**I don't think he would have done that, in comparison to his behavior throughout the year. He seemed like he hated being forced to have to Kill Dumbledore and everything. So I changed it a bit. If you are someone who would've wanted the chapter to coordinate with the book better, I'm sorry.**

**Myraah out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrightie, for some reason I feel like I didn't update this story yesterday...**

**Well, anyways, I have a little announcement for you all, but, like normal you'll find it after the chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to JKR.**

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!"

The Great Hall was full of students, new and old, talking excitedly amongst one another. Nellie met up with her fellow Gryffindor and good friend, Hermione Granger.

"Nellie! Guess what! I've been chosen as a Prefect! Ron has too!"

"That's great! Hermione, I've got to tell you something too," Nellie said grimly, thinking about what she had learned in the summer.

"Okay, I'm listening," Hermione said, looking at Nellie with interest. Nellie opened her mouth, but when trying to speak, she found herself unable to.

_The curse is foiling with me again_, Nellie thought angrily.

"Never mind, never mind," Nellie muttered. Hermione looked at her oddly before returning to her food. Nellie looked around the table, noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Harry?" Nellie pondered aloud.

"I don't know, I didn't see him get off the train," Ron replied, chewing on a drumstick. "Why? You never cared about him before."

"No, but I was just curious," Nellie responded, wondering about her twin.

"And I would like to introduce our newest Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn!" Nellie turned in interest. Newest Potions teacher? Why hadn't her father told her?

_Maybe because she didn't give him a chance._

"Professor Snape will take the role of the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Professor Dumbledore continued. Snape looked over at Nellie, but she shifted her gaze away.

The following day kicked off the school year officially, with classes starting. Nellie walked in Potions with the relief of not having to face her father. She seated herself by Hermione as soon as the class begins.

"Welcome one and all to Potions Class! I'm sure Professor Snape has been a proper teacher to you all," many students laughed at this "In fact, I was his Potions teacher back when he was a student here at Hogwarts. But nevertheless, I will be your teacher this year, and I believe we will have a good year together! If you do not know already, I am your new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn."

The door burst open at this, with two teenage boys bursting in.

"Ah Harry! It's so good to see you again!" Nellie turned her head. Indeed, it was Harry and Ron. "I'm glad to see you'll be in my class!"

"Thank you Professor, but I don't have the books for this class."

"Never mind, Harry, never mind! You may pick a book from the shelf behind you."

Both Harry and Ron took a book and a seat, and Professor Slughorn continued.

"Now, if you open your books to the following page," he said, writing a number on the board, "I would like to test your skills. Each of you are required to make this potion, and the one who has made the best will earn a surprise!"

With that, everyone got to work. Nellie collected the ingredients and began to mix them accordingly. After a good hour of mixing and such, Nellie wasn't too proud of her result, but thrilled to be over. Professor Slughorn came down the rows, inspecting each potion as well as the creator with great interest.

"Ah, Lily! This is not bad, not bad at all! Although I have seen better from you."

Nellie stared at the Professor in confusion. "My name isn't Lily, it's Nellie."

Professor Slughorn stared at Nellie. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! You look a lot like one of my old students, Lily Potter. Ah, she was incredible! But her life ended short, I'm afraid. Anyways, haven't I invited for you to come to my lunch on Saturday?" Nellie nodded. "Good, good! I hope to see you then!" He walked off to see the next student's work. Nellie thought about what she had said. She looked like her mother? She hadn't known her, but she was sure her mother was great at Potions making.

Saturday arrived more sooner than it had seemed, and Nellie, finished with most of her homework, was ready to go to Slughorn's lunch. In the week she had found out that Hermione was attending as well, so the two walked down to the lunch together.

"Ah, what a merry gathering," Professor Slughorn commented once all the students were seated. "You know, I used to have lunches like this back when I used to teach in my younger of ages. I might have invited some of your parents!" He chuckled at this. When no one said anything, he continued. "Ah, so Miss Granger! I hear you are quite the witch for your age! And for a muggle born, it is even more extraordinary! You know, I had a student some time ago, Lilly Evans. Well, she married and became Lily Potter, but in the time I knew her she was Lily Evans. She was Harry's mother, did you know that?"

_And my own mother too,_ Lily thought silently.

The lunch proceeded with conversation much like this, with Professor Slughorn making merry comments towards each student. As Nellie and Hermione left, they could hear the sounds of whispers and giggles behind them.

"He's a very talkative man, isn't he?" Hermione commented with a laugh.

"Yes, he is," Nellie responded.

**Not my best chapter, for sure. I feel some sort of writer's block hitting me. So, I'm a bit behind in my writing.**

**I am still working on the next chapter...so...**

**But I want to be able to update this story daily! So I came up with a plan.**

**-Update-**

**If you readers submit questions regarding the story, I'll make a Question and Answer session!**

**But I'll need like, at least 5 questions to write it. Because I'm not going to waste your time giving a chapter answering like one question**.

**I still need to write the chapters, and I am sure I won't have it done by tomorrow. So if we don't do a Question and Answer session, I don't think I'll be updating this story tomorrow. **

**-Update is over, you don't have to listen to me anymore-**

**Myraah out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry! **

**I meant to update yesterday, I don't know what happened! I guess I lost internet? **

**Oh well, I'll double up for today. That's my make up gift for you all. The next chapter will come up shortly after this one.**

Without the students realizing it, winter was on its way. Nellie and the others readied themselves for the coming trip to Hogsmeade, with scarves, jackets and mittens, as the weekend was going to be a harsh one.

"Nellie, we're going to the Three Broomsticks, do you want to come?" Hermione called. Wanting to be anywhere but the cold, Nellie happily agreed, following the trio down to the pub.

"So, are you two going to Slughorn's Christmas party?" Harry asked the girls, receiving two nods. Ron turned away in annoyance.

"What's with Ron?" Nellie whispered in Hermione's ear.

"He thinks Slughorn's group is all we talk about," Hermoine whispered back.

"Well, it is," Ron muttered.

Hermione and Ron burst into argument, and after a while, Nellie lost interest in their conversation. She turned her gaze towards her brother.

_So that's why he looked so familiar, _Nellie thought. _He looks like his father-my father. And the name Potter was so familiar because it was my own._

"I was going to ask you, Ron, but maybe I will ask McLaggen!" Hermione yelled in anger. Nellie and Harry got up, each pulling their friend away from the other.

"That Ron has been driving me crazy lately!" Hermione grunted, as the two walked towards Hogwarts, following two girls ahead of them.

"He's driven me crazy since I met him, Hermione," Nellie laughed before stopping in place.

Very close to Hermione and her echoed a loud shriek and a floating girl.

"Katie?" Hermione whispered. The girl flipped about before falling to the ground.

"What the-" Nellie started. The girls ran over to Katie's side.

Katie's eyes were wide open, yet they did not show consiousness. Turning around, they could see Hagrid running their way.

"What just happened here?"

Hermione told Hagrid the whole of the events. Picking up Katie in his arms, Hagrid went off ahead of the rest.

A week had passed. News spread about Katie Bell, and her residence in St. Mungo's.

Hermione was still angry with Ron, and kept away from the boys, leaving Nellie to console her.

The girls walked out towards the Quidditch field for Gryffindor's match against Slytherin one morning, Hermione with a bitter expression.

"You know, they're cheating. Ron is using that potion of Harry's to win the match." She grumbled.

"Well, we shall see what turns out," Nellie responded absentmindedly. Her thoughts were on the "mission" Voldemort had given her, and the conversation she had had with Draco some nights before.

_"Nellie, I think I have a plan to get the Death Eaters in the school." Draco had said, looking around to see if anyone was there._

_"What would that be?"_

_"There's a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. There's another in Borgin and Burke's. If they go through that one, they'll come out into the one here in the building."_

_"You really think this will work?"_

_"I tested it. I believe it will work." Draco stood up to leave, but Nellie stopped him. _

_"You were behind the curse on Katie, weren't you," Nellie asked silently._

_"Nellie, I have my own reasons for my actions, and you don't need to be involved."_

Sitting with Hermione, the two watched the match, paying attention mostly to Ron. Like Hermoine had stated, Ron was doing exceptionally well, and won Gryffindor the match. While the girls were happy for Gryffindor, they were angry with Ron and Harry for pulling off the stunt.

Later on, Hermoine ran off after Harry, who she found walking in the halls. Catching up, she saw Harry smirk as he pulled out a vial.

"I didn't use the potion. I just wanted Ron to think I had."

Hermione instantly apologized for her anger, and the three walked off towards GryffindorTower, where the inmates were praising Ron. One girl, Lavender Brown, pushed past the others, and hugged Ron tightly, giving him a kiss. Everyone cheered for the two.

Everyone except Hermione and Nellie.

Seeing her friend running out of the room, Nellie followed closely.

Hermione sat down outside, and Nellie sat beside her. Harry had also followed, and sat on Hermione's other side. Slowly, Hermione's head sunk, as she began to cry.

"I don't know why he's doing this, Hermione, but you don't deserve it," Nellie whispered softly.

"Nellie's right," Harry murmured. Nellie's eye's widened. This was possibly the first thing he had said that had no trace of an insult towards her. As the night progressed, the Potter siblings comforted their friend, while Ron remained oblivious.

**I know, I know. Not the best chapter, and boring too. I guess I wasn't really feeling it...oh well. **

**Myraah out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see!**

**Haha, get it? Like I just updated this story 5 minutes ago...**

**Anyways, here we go!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

Days had passed, and the Christmas party was nearing. Hermione had angrily agreed to go with McLaggen, in hopes of annoying Ron, which had appeared to prove successful. Nellie herself hadn't any plans to go with anyone, until Draco had approached her in the hallways.

_"You aren't going with anyone, are you, Nellie?" He asked quietly._

_"No," Nellie admitted._

_"Then go with me. We will have a better chance to talk about the plan."_

_Nellie wanted to protest, but instead, "Alright" had flown out of her mouth. Before she had had a chance to take it back, Draco had walked off._

Nellie looked down at her bed on the night of the party. Above the blankets rested a scarlet dress with swirls of silver thread making patterns around the bottom.

"Your dress is beautiful," Hermione commented.

But Nellie looked at it with disgust. The dress had been given to her by Professor Snape, and she was still angry with him. After receiving a glare from Hermione, Nellie agreed to put on the dress, though she didn't like it.

Walking down the hallway, she saw Harry follow behind the girls with Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in her fifth year. Hermione grimaced at the sight of her 'companion' for the evening, and seeing Draco, Nellie did the same. She walked ahead of him to keep with Hermione, and the two girls walked into the party in hopes of blending in with the crowd. Her hope failed however, when the caretaker, Argus Filch, stormed in with Draco.

"I caught this one trying to sneak in," Filch growled. Everyone in the room turned to stare. Nellie groaned.

"I brought him," she muttered, watching as Filch let go of Draco and as Draco walked over to Nellie.

"If I may," Nellie turned to see Professor Snape looking at her, "I would like to talk with these two in private." Without hesitating, Nellie felt herself following him outside.

"You two need to be more careful," Snape murmured, looking off in the distance.

"Careful? Am I not allowed to attend parties anymore, _dad_? Why did you send this dress for me then?"

"Professor, I get the hint you don't trust us. We are getting this mission done just fine, without your help. We don't need your help." Draco spat in anger.

"Draco, leave. Nellie, I want to talk to you," Snape whispered.

As Draco left, Nellie felt a hint of worry. This might be the first "proper" conversation they would have since school started.

"Nellie, listen to me. You think I am selfish, you think so ill of me. That is what you say, at least. Is this your sincere opinion of me? You hate me for raising you?"

"I have no comment," Nellie replied shortly, looking away.

"Nellie, I had no idea Voldemort wanted to use you. I didn't know that he wanted you to go through with this."

Nellie couldn't forgive him easily. "And yet you joined him. You let him host a meeting in your house."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Nellie stormed away from Snape. Finding an empty seat, Nellie sat down, drinking a glass of pumpkin juice and trying to divert her attention from Professor Snape.

"You know, I came here so we could discuss the plan," Draco said, sitting across from her. Seeing her expression, however, he stopped himself. The two sat in silence.

"Are you alright?" Draco finally asked.

"Snape is just being his lying, hypocritical self," Nellie muttered.

"Do you want to dance?"

"What?" Nellie looked up, to see Draco's hand stuck out at her.

"I said, do you want to dance, Potter. It's not that hard." Draco smiled softly, and Nellie accepted his hand.

Not many others were dancing, many were eating or talking, so Nellie and Draco were noticed by many. Nellie didn't care, however. Draco was the only one who understood her problems, and she could tell he was trying to make her feel better.

**Added some emotion, some breaking between adoptive father and daughter, and some getting closer of Draco and Nellie!**

**Hope you enjoyed, now I have to start chapter 13...**

**Myraah out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know the chapter isn't long, and not written in the best it could've been. But I wanted to get this out to you all today. **

**It's got some surprisers! I'll tell you that.**

**BY THE WAY IT IS MY EDITOR'S BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDITOR OF MINE!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

Time had passed, much faster then Nellie felt it should have. Katie Bell was back in school, telling all the students around her what had happened to her. Apparations tests had begun for those of age seventeen or older, but Nellie found herself restricted since her birthday wasn't until the end of July. Ron had been poisoned from some mead, Hermione had informed her, but was up and feeling better, and had broken up with Lavender Brown. Nellie found herself uncomfortably close to the end of the year, where she knew what was to take place.

Nellie walked one day in the halls, when she saw Draco coming her way.

"Nellie," he said, "we need to talk."

Nellie stood in place, waiting for him to speak, when at last he did, Nellie felt fear strike her.

"Nellie, I can't go through with this."

"With what? The plan?"

"Yeah. I can't kill Dumbledore! I mean, it wasn't hard setting up the Vanishing cabinets. But _killing _Dumbledore? I…I can't!"

Nellie had never seen Draco this distraught. "Well, unlike me, you can choose to refuse the order and walk away. I, however, have been set under this curse and am forced to continue."

"No, Nellie, I can't. Voldemort, he's threatened me, he'll hurt my family. I have to do this, my family…"

For the first time ever, Nellie watched tears fall from Draco's eyes. This tough teenager she had known all her life, who had never showed another living being his emotion, and here he was, crying. Seeing this, Nellie herself felt tears leaking from her own eyes, and she pulled Draco into a hug. Draco was surprised at first, but accepted it nonetheless. The two stood like that for a while, feeling like they never wanted to leave, and deal with reality.

Eventually, Nellie let go, and wiped a tear from her face. "Whatever happens Draco, you aren't alone. I'll be here."

Wiping his own tears, Draco nodded, before walking away.

Nellie stood, weeks later, internally frozen with fear, as she followed Draco to the Room of Requirement, letting in all the Death Eaters. Both shared looks of fear and dread. Heading towards the Astronomy tower Nellie felt herself being stopped near the top.

"It's up to you from here, Draco," Nellie whispered, still unable to move.

Face full of fear, Draco nodded, charged up, and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS,"

"Nellie?" Nellie turned her head towards the voice, finding Harry looking at here with his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to call for your father, but it seems I can't move. I think Professor Dumbledore has placed a freezing charm on me. What are you doing here?"

"Harry," Nellie whispered, choking on air, "Harry…."

"What? Do you know what's happening up there? I heard Malfoy's voice."

"Harry, they're going to…" Nellie couldn't speak, the curse was stopping her.

"Going to _what_?"

"K-k-k" Nellie voiced with great difficulty. She was still unable to reveal to anyone what was going to happen in minutes? Nellie groaned as she waited, tears leaking.

"Nellie?"

Both paused as they heard the sound of someone being pushed aside. While Harry repeated his confusion, Nellie felt herself beginning to understand.

Draco couldn't do it. Snape had taken over.

"Harry, Sn-Snape is-" Nellie stopped breathing as she heard two words called out by the man she had called her father.

"Avada Kedavra."

Nellie felt a part of her being pulled away, as she fell to her knees. Was the curse gone?

"Harry, they've killed him! They've killed Dumbledore!" Nellie cried. Tears poured through her eyes as Harry ran past her. Helping herself up, she walked up the steps, where Harry was casting spells at anyone in his area, especially Snape. Without a chance to react, Nellie noticed a spell lunging in her direction, and felt it hit her square in the chest. Nellie felt herself being blown back, hitting the wall of the tower, and falling down, losing her vision rapidly. Nellie closed her eyes as she lost consciousness.

**Well, what did you think?**

**I gave some action, and some feels. Well, however you take it...**

**Yes, I'm sure many of you could argue that Draco is too "hardcore" to cry in front of a girl. But hey! Moaning Myrtle is a girl too! Only she's dead! But she's still a girl!**

**And yes, I'm sure you could also argue that under the freezing charm Harry shouldn't have been able to speak. But, I wanted to add the feelings of each at that moment, so I felt conversation was the best way. **

**If I didn't phrase it the best way, the Imperius curse wore off once Dumbledore had been killed off. And Nellie wasn't able to tell anyone about the killing plot until it had already happened. And when Nellie said "K-k-k," it was the beginning of the word "kill". **

**Wow, my writing is bad, I had to explain quite a bit. Sorry about that. **

**We are done with the sixth year! So, I think we will have more excitement following!**

**Or will we? You'll just have to see!**

**Myraah out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to another chapter of Not one, but Two!**

**I got a lot of reviews from someone recently, and I figured I would answer the questions here since I'm unable to pm them. Everyone else, feel free to skip this. So here we go!**

**In the books, they say Hagrid was the one to bring Harry to the Dursley's so I'm not changing that. You also mentioned why I didn't have Snape reveal the truth to Nellie from the start. But if he had, do you think Nellie would even like him as much? She reminded him of Lily, being her daughter, so Snape wanted Nellie to like him back. And know, I like Nellie, but I felt the story needed some drama. If the story is full of happiness and rainbows I wouldn't see it as interesting. And I wanted to do Neville/ Nellie, but my editor forbade it, so I listened to her. Again, I really do like Nellie, but I thought the story needed some drama and unexpectedness. I had Voldemort put Nellie on that mission and use the Imperius curse because otherwise Nellie wouldn't follow, and he couldn't have her revealing any secrets, which she tried to do. **

**I'm not telling the final pairings, although I have hinted to Nellie's. And if Snape helped Nellie, then Voldemort would kill him for disloyalty. He is a double agent, in the end he would've liked to help Nellie.**

**I think that was it! So, let's begin the story!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

"Nellie," a voice whispered.

Nellie opened her eyes slowly, looking at the man sitting across from her.

Snape looked worriedly, without blinking. "Nellie, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You're home Nellie. You were attacked by Harry, and when it was all over, I found you and brought you here."

Nellie felt herself being torn apart. Snape had saved her, but after he saved himself. But he _had_ saved her…

Nellie opened her mouth to speak, when the door burst open. Draco came in, being grabbed by the collar by Voldemort.

"Severus, leave." The voice was cold, and Nellie shook with fear.

"But-"

"Leave," Voldemort repeated pulling out his wand, "_now_."

Severus left, but after giving Nellie a long stare. After shutting the door behind him, Voldemort turned towards the two teens.

"You two," he growled, "you have failed me. _Crucio_."

Nellie should've expected this, but the pain had still been shocking and unbearable. Nellie was helpless to her screams, and as the pain continued like fire growing through her veins, Nellie felt like death would be better.

When at last the curse met it's end, Nellie fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Why do you think I gave you this job? It wasn't too difficult. If you were loyal to me you should have been happy to end Dumbledore's life. To follow my orders. Those who fight me will be killed. I will spare your pathetic lives if you do as I say. Am I clear?"

Fear overtaking her, Nellie managed a weak nod.

"Good. Now, Draco, come. Your parents are waiting." Voldemort grabbed the arm of the other terrified teen and apparated outside the room.

Alone, Nellie grabbed the pillow off her bed and hugged it tightly. Why had Snape followed Voldemort? Why did he let him in his house, and why was he so loyal to him? Didn't Nellie mean anything to him?

Still shaking furiously, Nellie made her way to the door. Opening it, she walked out in the hallways, walking attentively with each step. By the stairs, Nellie couldn't take it. She collapsed to her knees, crying, grateful that Voldemort and the others weren't there.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Nellie flinched. Looking around, and seeing Snape behind her, she snapped.

"Why did you join him? Why did you let Dumbledore die?"

"Nellie, you don't understand-"

"I understand plenty. You lied to me all my life, and now you've made me Voldemort's pawn to toy with. You let him use two of the Unfogivable curses on me. What more is there to understand?"

Severus' expression turned to one of being upset, to a more serious tone. "Two of the Unforgivable curses? When did he use the second one?"

"Today. That was what he was here for. Since Draco didn't kill Dumbledore. Why did you go off and kill him anyways? Draco could've done it."

Snape was speechless. Taking the chance, Nellie stomped towards her room.

Nellie was confused, angry, hurt, and alone. She sat quietly on her bed, trying to think over what was going on. Head pounding, Nellie lay down, and closed her eyes, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The summer leading to Seventh year was miserable. Nellie was forced by Voldemort himself to sit and listen to the Death Eater meetings, much to her dislike. She rarely payed any attention, but from what she did hear, she knew they were talking about her brother, being released by some protection and being vulnerable when his birthday hit.

A week before Nellie's birthday, Nellie saw Voldemort calling for many death eaters, Snape included.

"Tonight," Voldemort called, "we will search for the Potter boy. You all are to split and search for him, killing anyone that gets in your way. I am sure they will not send Harry alone, anyways."

The death eaters cheered, running out of Nellie's sight range, wands in hand.

_Harry_, Nellie thought, _Harry, please be safe._

**I have to go do things, so I don't have time to write here like I normally do. So...**

**Myraah out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, short chapter, but I need to apologize. I missed 2 days of uploading, I think. I wasn't at home! But I am now!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys have made me really happy :D**

**I don't want to sound rude, to you guys, but for the people who claim I am not following Harry Potter logic in my story or whatever, just, deal with it? I don't know, I haven't yet memorized every detail of every book, so it won't be perfect...**

**Okay, let's begin!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to JKR.**

"For those of you who were not present at our attack last night, the plan ended in failure," Voldemort growled, glaring at many of the Death eaters, who sunk in their seats. Nellie relaxed at hearing that. "The house Potter fleed to was surrounded in protective charms. But I'm not satisfied. I will kill anyone who steps in my way. _Anyone_."

As Nellie's seventeenth birthday approached, she found herself sitting alone, considering the fact that she was finally of age. Everyone was too busy, planning this and that on finding her brother. Nellie felt like a prisoner, unable to do as she pleased and stuck being places she didn't want to be.

Nellie hated everything. She couldn't sort out what was wrong from right. She didn't know whether or not to forgive her father, or what to do in general. Her head hurt from the confusion and indecisiveness that roamed about her mind.

The following weeks flew past without Nellie realizing what had happened. Receiving her letter regarding textbooks and other supplies for the school year, Nellie made her way to Diagon alley.

As Nellie strolled about the different stores, she found most people talking about little else than the Death of Professor Dumbledore. Nellie felt her heart ache as she would walk by, ignoring the sadness in the voice of anyone who mentioned his name. She hadn't considered it, being forced to work on plotting out the death, but losing the Headmaster hurt her greatly. He had been a great man and kind to all students of Hogwarts.

Finally satisfied with everything she had purchased, Nellie made her way home. Not saying a word to Severus, Nellie sat on her bed, charming her trunk to self-pack.

On the way to a death eater's meeting (which Nellie had begged to skip, unsuccessfully,) Nellie found Draco Malfoy standing next to Voldemort, a face of terror overtaking his contenance. In the center of the room, a man sat on his knees, tears bursting from his eyes, as he dare not look up.

"I asked you to intrude the wedding and capture Potter, nothing more, and you failed me." Voldemort's voice always gave chills down one's spine, but Nellie was quivering all over as she listened on. "You excuse for a Death Eater. You have no loyalty to me. It would be a waste for me to punish you, so I will allow Draco to do it for me."

Draco turned his head in shock. "W-what?"

"You heard me, Draco. Punish this man. The Cruciatus curse will do. After all, I believe you know well how it works," Voldemort smirked.

"I..I-"

"Use the curse on the vermin before you, or watch the curse be fired at you, Draco," Voldemort whispered, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Cr-Cruci-"

"Draco, that won't do. You need to be firm."

"Crucio," Draco whispered, a tear falling on his cheek. Sparks protruded from the wand but little else.

"Draco, you are wasting my time. Shall I demonstrate the curse for you, on someone you care about?" Voldemort turned to Nellie, but turned away again to the Malfoys. "Your parents, perhaps?"

Hearing this, Draco snapped attentively. "CRUCIO!"

The man screamed as he flew in the air, each shriek sending painful memories of Nellie's own experience with the curse back to her. Shutting her eyes did little good, as Nellie could still hear the cries. When at last the clamour calmed down, Nellie opened her eyes slowly, to see the man on his knees, bawling and ignoring the puddle of tears that had so quickly formed about him. Seeing Voldemort walk away, Nellie felt relieved as she was able to go home and try to ignore the events that had happened within the day.

**Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I have been busy, believe it or not.**

**My mind is going blank on this story, and while I have planned out the main points, I need to add filler things to make this actually seem like a story rather than an outline. And I don't have all these filler things. Yet.**

**I am probably forgetting a lot of stuff I wanted to mention, so I'll mention it next chapter? I dunno yet...**

**Myraah out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah, I don't think I'll be updating daily anymore, like I'd presumed.**

**Sorry.**

**I have just finished this chapter, adding what I hope plot to entertain you all. But that will be for you all to decide. So, let us begin!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

As September 1st approached, Nellie went alone to King's Cross, a look of disappointment on her face. In her previous years, Nellie had seen the hall full of energetic students and excited faces. But here, everyone appeared antsy and uncomfortable.

Amongst the people about her, the seventh years looked the most upset. Losing the headmaster they had loved for six years, they had a right to be unhappy. Nellie was just relieved they didn't know who was behind the death, or her year would be worse than it could already be.

Finding a seat, Nellie leaned over to look out the window, Ignoring the little first years who sat across from her, whispering furiously, Nellie sighed as she watched Platform 9 ¾ disappear from sight.

As Hogwarts grew into view, Nellie sat straight again, feeling the discomfort of leaving the posture she had been in throughout the train ride. The girls across from her gasped at the sight of the school, and Nellie felt reminded of the bittersweet memories of her own first year, laughing softly at the events that had occurred on her first train ride.

"Allow me to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts."

Nellie flinched as the cold voice of Severus Snape echoed about the halls. She didn't know he was to replace Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster.

Snape continued. "We have some new teachers on the staff this year, the Carrows, who will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts, as well as Muggle Studies." Nellie looked at the two Professors mentioned, with disgust. Nellie recognized them from meetings. Snape had enlisted two death eaters? Both had disgusting looks, added with their mischievous smiles. Many students tried to not catch their eye.

The welcoming speech was much more boring with Snape's emotionless, monotone voice. It felt longer than normal, and Nellie was tempted to fall asleep through it.

Looking around, Nellie noticed Hermione was absent from the Gryffindors. In fact, Ron and Harry weren't there either. Nellie asked the other seventh years if they had seen the trio, but found herself learning nothing. No one knew of their whereabouts.

When at last the speech came to an end, Nellie followed the other Gryffindors to their dorms. Reaching the girl's dorms, Nellie grabbed a bed and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

For the most part, classes were boring and a pain to go through. Defense against the Dark arts had surely changed from the class it once had been.

For one, there was a dark air about the room. Nellie felt uncomfortable from the moment she entered the room.

And she had reason to. Her first class had a bad start.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark arts," Professor Carrow cooed, cackling loudly. While the students around her looked oddly at his behavior, Nellie was used to it, so she groaned instead.

"Well, there is only one way to defend yourself, and that's to use the Dark Arts. Do I have a volunteer?" At hearing this, Nellie and the others sunk in their seats.

"Ah, Nellie! You're in this class? Well, well! I think you will be a good volunteer! Come on up!"

Nellie hesitated before standing up and walking towards his desk. From behind Carrow a little first year walked out, shivering wildly.

"I noticed this child straying about without permission, and instead of giving him detention, I decided to punish him through a lesson! Nellie, pick an Unforgivable curse and fire away!"

Nellie jumped back. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nellie, follow my instruction. Choose any of the three or I'll pick on to use on you."

Nellie looked at the little boy, who was crying. She knew there was no way she would hurt the child. Turning back at Professor Carrow, she glared.

"Fine," She growled, raising her wand in the child's direction. While the child shut it's eye's tightly, and Carrow grinned. Most of the students gasped. Nellie smirked as she turned the target of her wand to Carrow and whispered ever so quietly,

"Crucio."

As the little child ran off, and the curse wore off, the angry professor scowled and muttered something under her breath, and Nellie fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Nellie?"

Nellie blinked slowly, and opening her eyes fully, sat up. Realizing her situation, she found herself to be on a bed in the Hospital wing. Sitting across from her was Neville, his eyes full of worry.

"What happened?" Nellie knew the general answer, Professor Carrow had taken his revenge, but she wanted to hear the details.

"Well, you used Crucio, and then Carrow used some weird curse, set you on fire actually."

"Set me on fire?"

"Yeah. While we were all dazed, your dad happened to burst in and seeing what was happening, sent water shooting from his wand and killed the fire. But you were badly damaged by the flames, so you were sent here. But blimey, Nellie, that was crazy! The bravest thing I've seen, for sure. Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling better, I guess," Nellie responded, still surprised at what Snape had done for her. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days, I believe," Neville replied. "But Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us in until today, she was all firm on clearing those burns."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I didn't come alone," Neville grinned. As if on cue, three kids came in the room. Nellie identified each individual.

Seamus Finnigan.

Ginny Weasley.

Luna Lovegood.

Although Nellie didn't know the three very well, she was happy they had come to visit her.

"Nellie, we have a request to make of you," Ginny offered, putting a coin in Nellie's hands.

"Two years ago, Harry Potter formed a group to prepare us for fighting Death Eaters and other bad people. Seeing what you did, we would like you to join this group."

"Sure," Nellie nodded. Neville smiled.

"Then henceforth, you are a new member of Dumbledore's Army."

**I don't think I wrote this out too well. In fact, I came up with most of this as I wrote. So my lack of planning resulted in this.**

**So, I can't really follow the books in these chapters, as the trio did not attend school this year! But, from what Neville had summed up near the end of the Deathly Hallows, I felt this would have made sense to happen. If you disagree, sorry**

**I'm not sure about that Galleon they used in DA, though. I believe, if my memory hasn't failed me, that Hermione charmed them herself to use to communicate with the others. But, let's just say she made one for Nellie just in case? Or other wise, I don't know what to say.**

**Regarding reviews and such, I feel the need to thank you all for your kindness. This is by far the most popular story I have published, with over thirty reviews and you all are to be thanked for it.**

**Again, I can't remember anything important that I wanted to mention...**

**Okay, yeah, I can't think of anything. I'll just go, now...**

**Myraah out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I scare myself sometimes. **

**Now is one of those times. I wrote this chapter without prior planning. I just wrote whatever came into mind at the instant. And this is the result.**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Oh! By the way, I wanted to address something to one reviewer, Emeraldstorm7! Regarding your last review...**

**Thankyou! I was hoping people would react the way you did to my last chapter! **

**Moving on...**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

Finally allowed to leave the room, Nellie strolled the halls, worried about reentering her Defense against the Dark arts again, with her unpleasant last class. As the hour approached, Nellie felt fear tingling about her as she walked into the classroom.

Professor Carrow sat in his seat at the head of the empty classroom, ruffling over a stack of different papers. When at last he noticed Nellie, he stood from his seat, eyes trailing her every movement until she sat down. At this moment Professor Carrow took the liberty of walking over towards her with the stack in hands.

"This is the work you missed while you were absent from class, Miss _Potter_," he spat, saying Potter like it was a disease.

Nellie looked overwhelmingly at the stack. "That's a lot to make up for just three days," she trembled.

"Well, you missed three important lessons." Professor Carrow began to walk away, but turned back once more.

"Mind you," he seethed, "I could and would have done much worse to you if Snape wasn't Headmaster. You watch your place, Nellie, or you'll wound up worse than you did last time." And with that he walked back to his seat.

The class went by without any problems, to Nellie's relief. Most of her other classes gave her little to make up, too. As the evening approached, Nellie rushed to her dorm to get a lead on the work Carrow had given her.

Hours later, Nellie felt like giving up. The make up work was really getting to her, harder than anything else she had ever done. Walking down to the main Gryffindor hall, she found Neville sitting across the fireplace on a red armchair. Taking the opportunity, she grabbed her homework and rushed over to him.

"Neville, can you help me with this make up work?"

"Sure, let me see it," he responded, taking the sheets from her hands.

Squinting over the tiny print, Neville scratched his head. "This is all new to me, I don't remember doing any of this."

"Really?" Nellie felt dread waving over her. Had Carrow pulled a trick on her?

"Sorry, Nellie, but I don't know any of this."

Nellie sighed and walked back up the stairs to her bedroom, tossing the papers aside and trying to sleep.

Weeks passed and Defense against the Dark arts remained the same; Annoying, and scary at times as well. Professor Carrow continued to pester poor first years, and punished those who refused his orders. Nellie had witnessed Neville receive a black eye, Seamus get his face badly scarred, and others she wasn't familiar with have worse done to them.

Nellie was tired of the dangerous curriculum Carrow forced. She was upset that he hadn't been fired yet, with his cruelty and inhumanity. None of the other teachers seemed to notice this behavior from him, except Snape.

Nellie wasn't sure what was going on in his head. He knew what Carrow was capable of, and had witnessed his own adopted daughter burn at Carrow's hands. If he cared enough to save her, then why didn't he bother preventing the event from repeating itself?

But Snape wouldn't be an open book to anyone. He kept his ideas and opinions shut, to all but himself.

As the first trip to Hogsmeade approached, Nellie planned her course of places to visit, until receiving a letter.

_Miss Potter, _It read,

_You are to attend detention this Saturday at 5:00 pm. Understanding that this weekend students will be visiting Hogsmeade, you are not allowed to join them this time, and are instead to be prompt in the Defense the Dark Arts classroom at the prescribed time._

"Detention?" Nellie was in anger. She hadn't done anything to Professor Carrow since day one (although she had been very tempted at times).

As Saturday arrived, Nellie watched the other students leave gleefully for Hogsmeade, and made her own way to Carrow's classroom.

The room was much darker than it had been during class hours. Carrow was seated, as usual, at his seat, grading assignments and burning those he disliked.

"Nellie," he said, not looking up, "do you know why you're here?"

"No," she responded smugly.

"No, _sir" _Carrow corrected. "I could care less if you approved my teachings or not, but you ought to respect me while you are in my classroom. Understood?"

"I suppose," Nellie lied.

"Very well. Now, I have heard you are acquaintances with a Miss Granger. Is that true?"

"Yes," Nellie was still unsure of what Carrow was leading to.

"Well, Miss Granger has not attended any classes this entire year. In fact, she has not stepped foot on Hogwarts grounds this year. Why is this so?"

"I'm not sure," Nellie replied, flustered.

"Oh, but I think you do." Professor Carrow's anger rose a hint. "Tell me, where is she? What is her location?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Quit lying! Your brother has also been absent, as well as a certain Mr. Weasley. I presume these three are together. Where are they, Potter?"

"I haven't talked with Hermione since last year," Nellie trembled.

"Is that so? Or are you trying to anger me? Tell me now, where are they!"

"I cannot tell you what I don't know!"

Carrow pulled out his wand, his face gleaming in anger. Nellie took a step back, fully frightened.

Before another breath could be inhaled or exhaled, the door behind Nellie burst open.

"Nellie? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

Nellie shot around, and for once was relieved to see Snape.

"He," Nellie pointed at Carrow, "forced me to have detention instead of going, and I don't know why."

"Carrow, what do you think you're doing?"

"You traitor!" Carrow bellowed. "You side with her, and you betray our side. She knows where Potter is, and she won't tell. She's going against us!"

"I do not know where Harry is, nor will your shouting let me," Nellie replied coolly.

"Nellie, go to your dorm. I'll speak with Professor Carrow."

**So, I hope you see what I tried to get across! **

**One character is trying to make amends, and I'm hoping you know who I'm talking about!**

**Also, as I was writing this, and wrote the mutual dislike between Nellie and Carrow, I felt reminded of Harry and Snape from the actual series. I added something I remembered from the books, too. Let's see if you noticed!**

**Myraah out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone!**

**I have a story to share with you! **

**Which is funny, because I am sharing a story within the chapter of another story I am sharing!**

***cough*storyception*cough***

**Anyways, I shall share this story at the end of the chapter.**

**I do not own JKR. That honor goes to JKR!**

As days continued and students returned from Hogsmeade, Nellie found Defense against the Dark Arts much more tranquil, with Carrow not speaking to her at all, to her relief.

Halloween was approaching, and many students spoke excitedly amongst one another about the big feast. Nellie herself wasn't attending, as she had heard from Neville about a supposed meeting of Dumbledore's Army that evening.

Wondering what the meeting was going to be about, especially as this was her first, Nellie didn't quite know what to expect as she made her way to the seventh floor. Standing before the Room of Requirement, which Draco had shown her the year before, Nellie found Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley coming her way.

"So this is your first meeting, huh," Ginny smiled. Nellie nodded. "Well, let's go in."

At that moment a door appeared, and the three walked in.

"I believe everyone is here now," Neville said as he noticed the girls walk in. "So let's get started. You all are probably wondering why I chose tonight to have a meeting, so I'll explain. With Halloween being tonight, I figured we would be able to meet easier with the hustle and bustle in the Great Hall with the feast and such. As this is our first meeting this year, I would like to announce what we know so far.

"To begin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on some quest Dumbledore has set them on, but we don't know what it is. I just wish the best for them. Has anyone heard from them though?" Neville looked around, but the room of teens was quiet. "Well, that's fine, I guess. But, in other news, I hear the Weasley twins have made a discovery. You two ready to share?"

Nellie turned to see Fred and George Weasley stand up.

"Yeah, we've made a discovery, alright." George said proudly.

"If you all will turn your selves around to this little painting we have here," Fred grabbed ahold of a painting of a little girl, and pulled it open, like a door, "We've found ourselves a little tunnel."

"Fred and I went through it, and there's this old guy at the end of the tunnel. I think he lives in Hogsmeade, or around it anyways."

"Apparently this guy's name is Aberforth, and he's Dumbledore's brother."

"He was telling us about Dumbledore, and their little sister, Ariana."

"Who died at age fourteen."

"Really? How did she die?" Neville asked curiously.

"Um, I think she was killed by some three way duel that Aberforth, Dumbledore, and some friend of Dumbledore's were having."

"I see. So this is your story in whole?"

"Yeah."

"So we now have a new access to Hogsmeade, which is good because I think the Carrows have boarded up all the other ones." Neville noted. Fred unhappily nodded.

"Okay. Does anyone have anything else to share?"

Nellie was tempted to tell everyone the truth about her real parents, but was afraid how they would take it. Sighing, she kept her hand down.

"I guess the meeting is adjourned, then. The feast should be done, too. So, goodnight, everyone."

Time passed faster than Nellie could imagine. Winter had befallen, and all were excited for the upcoming Christmas. Nellie was unhappy when she heard from Snape where she would be spending Christmas: Malfoy Manor.

_"I want you to have a proper Christmas, Nellie, not like you've had for all these years," _Snape had said.

But Nellie didn't think having Christmas with the Malfoys would be "proper". If anything, it would be restrictive and she felt Voldemort would be there.

Nellie sighed, but didn't argue as she walked on the Hogwarts Train with Draco Malfoy.

Arriving at Kings Cross, Nellie followed Draco to his parents, who apparated them to the Manor.

"Draco, do not toss your trunk in one of the Guest Rooms," Narcissa Malfoy warned, "Not only is Nellie staying with us, but your aunt Bellatrix is as well."

"She's staying with us? Why?"

"It seems there will be a lot of Death Eater meetings this winter," Narcissa replied indirectly, before leaving the room.

**Before anyone says anything, I probably made a lot of errors in this chapter, or written things that might be impossible. I'm sorry.**

**Moving on...**

**-Storytime!-**

**Once, there was a writer named Myraah. Myraah had a dream one night.**

**Myraah dreamed she was one of her OC's, Nellie Potter.**

**In her dream, she (Nellie) and Harry Potter were standing in a compartment on the Hogwarts, waiting for the Death Eaters to come after them. (It was during the war at Hogwarts)**

**They came charging, and Myraah/Nellie fired 'Sectumsempra' at the first Death Eater she saw.**

**And guess who this Death Eater was?**

_**Severus Snape.**_

**But he was able to deflect the attack, and sent Harry flying away (I think Harry was trying to attack Snape too)**

**But he couldn't bring himself to harm Myraah/Nellie. In fact, he burst into tears.**

**That story was true! I had that dream last night, and since it was HP related, partucularly related to this fanfic, I figured I'd share it.**

**I thought it was sweet how Snape couldn't bring himself to hurt Nellie. And I don't exactly know how Nellie knew Sectumsempra...but...**

***Note* this dream does not relay spoilers, as this is not what will happen during the war at the end of this story!**

**Myraah out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Short chapter? Yes.**

**I'm sorry? Also yes.**

**But I wanted to upload, it's been a while!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR.**

"Excuse me miss," a voice cried weakly at Nellie's door, "you're wanted downstairs."

Nellie looked at the house elf irritably. "Please don't tell me we're having _another_ death eater meeting," she pleaded. The house elf looked at his feet, not saying a word. Nellie groaned.

"Alright," she replied, "thank you."

Walking outside her room, Nellie could see the front door pouring with Death Eaters running in, pulling in three kids, one of which looked swollen all over his face. It didn't take her long enough to recognize the trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Nellie felt her heartbeat intensify. Before walking down the stairs, she placed her ear to the floor, in hopes of hearing anyone speak.

"Is it really him?" one voice asked with delight.

"Doesn't look like him, if you ask me," another voice responded.

"Draco would be able to tell, wouldn't he? Draco was in school with those three!"

"If that really is Potter and his friends, Draco would know. Somebody get him!"

"No," Nellie whispered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been caught?

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, Nellie ran in the direction of Draco's room.

"Draco," she cried, "Draco, I need you to do something."

Draco turned around, confusedly. "With what?"

"Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been caught, and they want you to confirm it's actually them."

Draco still wore the confused expression.

"Draco, tell them it isn't. Lie to them. _Please_." Nellie fell to her knees begging.

After a long pause, Draco finally responded. "Alright Nellie," he murmured, walking out of the room.

Nellie crept down, losing herself in the crowd.

"Come now, Draco," a voice cried excitedly. "It's Harry Potter, isn't it? It's Harry and his friends!" Nellie identified this as Bellatrix, Draco's aunt.

Draco remained silent, looking at Harry.

"Draco, isn't it Harry?" Bellatrix's anger rose.

"No," Draco murmured.

"No? Are you sure Draco?"

"It isn't them," Draco repeated.

Angry and irritated, Bellatrix turned over at two men, one of which carrying a sword. Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?"

"The boy had it," the man replied.

"This was in my vault! How did they get it?"

When the man shrugged, Bellatrix growled with rage, thrashing over to Hermione and grabbing her by her shirt collar.

"Send those two," she pointed to Harry and Ron, "to the dungeon. I'll deal with this one, _girl to girl_."

"No!" Nellie shouted, pushing past people in her attempt to get to Hermione.

"Nellie, keep down!" Nellie heard whispered, as someone grabbed her by the arm and forcefully walked her away.

"Draco?" Nellie identified once the crowd was gone. "What's your deal?"

"Nellie, what would happen if those three found you here?"

Nellie pondered this for a moment. Draco was right. Harry wouldn't trust her at all, even if she told him she was his sister. And Hermione herself might stop trusting her.

"Draco, will they be alright?"

"I don't know Nellie. Harry and Ron might be; they're just sitting in the dungeon. As for Granger…she's in the hands of Bellatrix. I don't know what she could do to her. Hermione could be in danger."

**This chapter in the book shocked me, I couldn't believe it...**

**I don't really think I didn't it justice, but, well...**

**I think I'll just leave it at that.**

**Myraah out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**One month, twenty chapters, and thirty pages later...**

**Wow! This story has come pretty far! Thankyou to those who viewed, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**I say that a lot, but I can't thank you all enough!**

**This chapter wasn't too long, but I think the content is more of a deep reflection kind of thing. **

**In fact, that's almost exactly what it is. I was just really getting into the vibe, when writing Nellie's feelings.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR!**

Nellie sat down, checking her trunk to see if she had everything packed to return to Hogwarts. Her heart was at ease; Hermione and the others had escaped from Malfoy Manor.

Trunk in hand, fully packed, Nellie walked down the stairs to the main hall of the manor. Reaching the door, she caught Draco and his father apparating off.

"Ready, Nellie?" Narcissa asked her. Nellie was finally old enough to apparate, but she hadn't passed the course yet, like Draco. She nodded, taking Narcissa's arm, and apparating to Kings Cross.

The train back to Hogwarts was long and quiet. Nellie took the opportunity to contemplate what had been going on.

What _was_ the trio doing, not being in school? Why had Bellatrix become furious at seeing that sword? How was Hermione doing, and how did she escape? Nellie had been confined to her room, courtesy of Draco.

Something big would unfold soon, Nellie could tell. Since the previous year, there wasn't tranquility anywhere. Right and left innocent muggles and wizards were being killed at Voldemort's hands. Families were being torn apart, houses demolished. Everyone around Nellie had a story of their own to tell, a saddening one at the least.

Voldemort was reaching his peak of power, and unless someone actually stopped him, both worlds, muggle and wizard alike, would collapse under his demonic rule. Peace was running out.

Nellie felt her heart pang at the thoughts engulfing her mind. Thinking over the past years, Nellie tried to find happiness. While much of her life had been a bust, she was alive. She didn't have many friends, but she did have a couple she could love and trust. She'd been victim to Voldemort's acts, but she was allowed to live more freely than many around her. She wasn't on the death list of anyone, unlike her brother. At least her guardian had been kind to her. She had things to be upset about, but she had things to be grateful for. Things to keep her going.

Arriving at Hogwarts, Nellie picked up her trunk and walked off the Hogwarts express, watching the train take it's leave once everyone had gotten off. Heading for the school itself, Nellie smiled as she felt her surroundings instantly warm up from the snowy cold outside.

Classes resumed, same as they had been. Professor Carrow still punished students who refused to do as he ordered, painfully, but he still refrained from asking Nellie to volunteer for anything. Most other classes had little interest to them, and Nellie waited for Apparation test to begin for the year.

As time passed, Nellie and the others of her age received a letter from Wilkie Twycross, the apparations instructor, with the subject causing them dismay.

_Dear Miss Nellie Snape, _The letter had read,

_Times are hard. Especially for the ministry. So I give my full apologies on having to announce my inability to visit Hogwarts and allow you and the other "coming of age" students from being able to take your apparation tests. You are free to register to take your test during the summer, however._

_Sincerely,_

_Wilkie Twycross,_

_Apparations Instructor,_

_Ministry of Magic employee_

Nellie sighed, tossing the letter. It didn't seem like much had been going in her favor since returning for the semester.

The morning after receiving the letter, Nellie sat in the Great Hall, looking over at a group of students who had gathered around a newly arrived Daily Prophet paper.

Nellie closed in to hear what the students were saying.

"Someone _broke_ into Gringotts? And then lots the goblins working there just _died_?" A student said, surprised. The others continued to quabble over the matter, leaving the paper behind as they went off for their classes.

Walking over, Nellie picked up the paper, and looked at the picture on the front cover.

Three young adults were flying on a dragon, she made out. But the faces were hard to identify.

Squinting over the paper, Nellie found the man in the center adjusting his glasses and putting his hand to his head.

Harry, it had to be Harry.

The trio was safe, Nellie presumed.

Nellie _hoped._

**Well, for those of you not noticing, this story is getting near to an end. Like 5-6 chapters, maybe less are left.**

**So, since this is written for the reader to enjoy, I want to ask you all for ideas.**

**I'm thinking we should do a special chapter to conclude the series. I had some ideas, which I'll list, and you can add your own if you'd like.**

**1) I could write a short aftermath, like the 19 years later thing in the Deathly Hallows.**

**2) I could do a question and answer session. I have made a lot of things unclear, and I feel I can't casually drop an explanation in the story. **

**3) I can list other Harry Potter fanfics I have read and would recommend from this site.**

**My mind is blank, it's pretty early in the morning for me right now...**

**But again, if you all have ideas, or like any of those I've listed, please let me know! Feedback is important when writing a story!**

**Myraah out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Again, I am so sorry about my lack of update! I cannot express how busy I've been. I'm prolonging all my homework for this!**

**If one of my readers is a teacher, disregard that last part...**

**But I have put all my free time into this. I put this as my top priority! **

**I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Well it won't be worth the wait, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR!**

"Nellie!"

Nellie spun around, face to face with a panting Ginny.

"Nellie, Neville called an emergency meeting for Dumbledore's Army. Now!"

Nellie ran after her, heart thumping. What was happening?

Reaching the Room of Requirement, Nellie followed Ginny inside, both girls gasping heavily as they sat down. Neville stood at the head, coming out from the painting Fred and George had shown before. Nellie could see he wasn't alone, however. Behind him, three heads popped out, leaving Nellie to put her hands over her mouth in surprise, followed by joining everyone in a chorus of applause.

_Harry. Ron. Hermione._

The first anyone had seen of them in months, aside from the unfortunate event that had occurred in Christmas.

They were safe.

After everyone had their hugs and greetings in, Harry began to speak.

"Well, we're looking for something," Harry started.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No. I know it's not much to go on-"

"It's nothing to go on."

Nellie ignored the argument with the boys in front, and walked over to Hermione, giving her a big hug.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered.

"There was nothing to worry about," Hermione replied, "but I missed you as well."

Members walked off to their classes, in hopes of not giving speculation to the teachers. As the approached, they found they were to head down to the Great Hall.

Nellie found a giant crowd of students all around her, from every house. She made her way to the group of Gryffindors and watched as Snape walked into the building.

"If any of you know where Harry Potter is, speak now."

Nellie was glad she was hidden in the crowd because she starting shaking and biting her lip furiously. Would Snape harm her brother?

No one responded for a while, but as Snape opened his mouth to speak again, a figure burst out from the Gryffindors.

Everyone gasped as the figure identified itself as Harry himself. Before Snape could open his mouth, Harry took his chance.

"How dare you stand where he stood," Harry growled. "Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them, how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, _and killed him_," Harry shouted with remorse.

Nellie felt a tear stroll down her eyes as she looked at the lost expression on Snape's face. Something about his expression made Nellie feel like the thought was very upsetting to him.

Before anyone could say anything, Nellie and the others could hear loud shrieks coming from a couple of the first years, grabbing their ears and covering them.

_"Bring me Harry Potter, and I will let you all live," _a voice called with a chill to his tone.

"Voldemort," Nellie whispered.

A girl from Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson to be exact, left the group of Slytherins and pointed.

"Well?" She called out. "He's right there! Somebody grab him!"

Nellie felt herself receive a headache, but she watched as the Slytherin house was escorted out of the Great Hall.

Within moments, the Hall was full once more, as Nellie observed the entrance of many adults that she wasn't too familiar with. The room bustled with energy as people burst into conversation, worry in the eye of everyone. Nellie looked towards were Snape had stood. She knew he had left, with the broken glass as a reminder, but to where?

The crowd spread out, and with nothing to do, Nellie took her personal leave. She watched the adults send protective charms about the castle. Walking about the walkways, trying to find someway to help, Nellie found herself being shoved aside. Running past her were Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

With nothing else to do still, Nellie followed them.

"So what are we doing again?" Crabbe asked, panting.

"You fool," Goyle growled. "We're turning in Harry to Voldemort."

Nellie stopped running. Draco, who had saved the trio back at Christmas, was now turning them in? But why?

Trying to keep up, she found the three disappearing into the Room of Requirement, whose door disappeared right as she was going to step in, slamming her face into the wall. Sighing, Nellie stood back patiently.

Turning back, she looked out the window. What normally looked as the breathtaking view of Hogwarts was still breathtaking, but in different ways. Trees were pulled from their roots tossed aside. Fires blazed from the once proudly standing quidditch field. Crowds of death eaters piled around the school. Nellie looked closely, trying to find Snape within the crowd, with no luck.

Still intently focused on the death eaters, Nellie gasped when she heard the door to the requirement room burst open, and a group of people ran out. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Goyle, to be precise.

Nellie watched as all but Draco ran off. She took her chance.

"Draco, what were you thinking?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"What?"

"You saved them back at Christmas from Voldemort, and now you were trying to turn them in? Why?"

"Nellie, you wouldn't understand."

"I do understand. That's my_ brother_."

"So? It's not like he's been nice to you in the last few years," Draco laughed. "You didn't even know he was your brother."

"I willing to let it go, if it means for once I have a true family member. Not some coward who turns people into Voldemort to save themselves."

"Nellie, he'd kill my parents!"

Last year, Nellie had seen this as reason to understand Draco, and feel sorry for him, but now she was too enraged to repeat the feeling.

"The risk of him doing that to them never stopped them from becoming death eaters. Or are they cowards like you?"

Not giving Draco a chance to respond, Nellie ran off, hearing the panic and shrieks from the floor below her.

Running outside, she noticed the war had most certainly begun. Nellie dodged any attacks flown her way as she ran about, looking for Snape. She didn't know why, but she was worried for him.

Turning near the lake, Nellie noticed a snake slithering off towards the boat shack.

Nagini?

Nellie followed after, and although she ran, she felt far behind the snake. When at last she approached the shack, she stood before the door, ready to put her ear to it, when she saw three figures coming her way.

"Nellie! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, confusedly.

"I think Voldemort is in there," Nellie replied with worry. As all four put their ears to the door, Nellie felt her stomach turn.

"_Nagini, kill."_

Nellie was certain the voice was Voldemort's. She hid as Voldemort left, then burst into the boat shack.

"NO!" Nellie screamed, seeing the almost lifeless face of Snape, lying on the ground.

A tear like figure fell from his eye, and as the instant he saw it Harry asked for a vial then "collected" the 'tear'.

Within time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, and Nellie was left alone with her guardian, slowly dying.

"Snape…" Nellie whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Make sure you watch that memory when your brother does," Snape murmured.

"Dad…"

"Nellie…" Snape whispered, closing his eyes.

"No, don't die!"

Snape didn't respond. Nellie burst into tears, flowing down her cheeks.

Minutes had past, and neither had moved (although Snape couldn't if he wanted to). When at last Nellie wiped the tears, she looked deeply at the face of her guardian.

"I didn't like what you did," she croaked miserably, "but that doesn't mean you deserved this. You did the best for me, and I treated you wrongly. I'm so sorry, Dad."

Nellie wanted to sit there longer, but she knew she ought not to. Sighing, she brought herself up, and left the boat shack.

It had been a long time since Voldemort had issued the call for Harry Potter. Nellie assumed if her brother had gone to him, he would be there by now. Worrying for her only family member left, Nellie ran off to the ForbiddenForest.

Nellie hadn't been in the Forest before, so she shivered the moment she entered. For the most part, though, she walked with little care aside from the death of Severus Snape.

As Nellie was about to take another step, the sound of a familiar voice made her freeze in her steps.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said softly, "come to die?"

Voldemort stood up, readying his wand.

Nellie shook her head. She had already witness one lost life, she wasn't ready to lose her brother too. Letting her heart take the lead, she leaped forward in front of Harry, to the surprise of everyone in eyesight.

"Nellie?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"A good question. What are you doing here, failure?" Voldemort smirked.

Nellie flinched, but regained herself. "You aren't going through with this. You took away Snape from me, and that was terrible enough. But you aren't going to hurt my _brother_."

**And with that, I leave you in some more suspense!**

**If you liked it, leave a review! We are nearing the end, and I'd like to know what you thought of the story!**

**Myraah out.**


	22. Finale

**Alright, heads up. **

**If you missed chapter 21, it was replaced with the actual chapter yesterday. So read that before you read this!**

**Also, we have reached the end! Here is the final chapter of the story! So enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JKR!**

"Wh-what?" Harry looked confusedly at Nellie. "What did you just say?"

"So you never told him, Nellie?" Voldemort shook his head. "Well, I'll keep things plain and simple. Nellie is your sister, Harry Potter. Now, for intruding my unfinished buisiness, Nellie," he croaked, aiming his wand at her. Nellie closed her eyes, arms wide open in protection of Harry.

_"Avada Kedavra"_

Nellie felt pain surge through her body, and her mind go out of focus.

When at last Nellie opened her eyes, she wasn't in the forbidden forest. She was in an open white space, full of people. Getting up, she noticed a woman with similar looks to her own rush over to her. Nellie found herself wrapped into a tight hug.

"Oh, Nellie!"

Nellie looked at the woman. "Are you…my mother?"

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, dear."

"But…you're dead. Does this mean I'm dead?"

"Not exactly."

Nellie tilted her head in a confused manner. "But, Voldemort used the killing curse. How _can't_ I be dead?"

"Nellie, do you know how your brother escaped the killing curse?" Nellie's mother smiled widely.

"No, I don't think so," Nellie replied.

"It was because of your mother's love, Nellie," a new voice said. Nellie turned her attention towards the man walking towards her.

"You look a lot like my brother," Nellie observed.

"Well, that might be because I'm his father," the man replied with a wink. Nellie rushed forward to give the man a hug.

"I finally get to meet my parents," Nellie said, wiping a tear.

"I finally get to speak with my daughter," her father responded. "Now, as I was saying, the night Voldemort came to kill Harry, your mother protected him. Her love created a protection for Harry."

"That doesn't explain how I'm alive," Nellie stated.

"Well, moments earlier, Harry had used the resurrection stone, so we would stay with him when he faced Voldemort off. I had planned on standing back, but when I saw you leap forward, I assumed Voldemort would try to hurt you. And after that man trying to murder my son, I couldn't let my daughter be slain as well. Nellie, you didn't see me, but I stood in front of you, just like you did to Harry."

"Really?" her mother nodded.

"Really."

"But, if you stood in front of me, how did I get hit by the attack?"

"Well, I wasn't truly alive. I guess part of it passed through to you. You are unconscious, but not fully dead. In fact, you may go back to the real world when you're ready."

"Nellie," her father warned, "I advise you go now. I would love more than anything to have more time with you, but I think Hogwarts needs you more. Harry needs you more."

"Harry! Is he alive?"

"I believe so."

"Alright then, I guess I'll go. I really am happy I got to talk to you both, though."

Nellie closed her eyes, and felt her body move, as though apparating.

Nellie blinked her eyes open, feeling herself being lifted from the floor. Opening her eyes just enough to see, but not appear open, Nellie found herself being lifted by Narcissa Malfoy, who had a frown on her face. Her eyes had small bags, as though Narcissa had been crying. Nellie closed her eyes, pretending to be dead, just in case.

"Nellie," Narcissa whispered, "I know you're alive."

Nellie opened her eyes, and Narcissa smiled. "But I wasn't leaving you in the ForbiddenForest alone. I decided to carry you out."

"I can walk-"

"No need. Besides, Voldemort thinks you're dead. If he found out you were awake, he might attack you again. And I don't want to risk that."

Nellie didn't bother arguing. Narcissa could be stubborn, but in a protective motherly way. "Thankyou," she finally said, closing her eyes.

In a matter of moments, Nellie felt the atmosphere around her change to a slightly warmer air. Were they out of the ForbiddenForest?

"Nellie, open your eyes."

Nellie did as instructed. Crowds of Hogwarts students gathered not far from her about Voldemort and a very upset looking Hagrid, who had Harry in his arms.

"Harry isn't dead either," Nellie noted.

"I know," Narcissa replied. When Nellie looked at her confusedly, she continued, "Voldemort had me check earlier. I lied to him."

"Thank you for doing that," Nellie murmured.

"I don't know if I follow Voldemort anymore. All I care is that my son is safe." Nellie smiled softly. "Now, I think you can sneak into the crowd without being noticed by Voldemort."

Nellie nodded, standing up and walking towards her fellow students, standing by Ginny and Luna.

"Where have you been, Nellie?" Luna asked.

"Oh, looking around," Nellie responded.

Luna seemed puzzled, but she didn't question further.

"Harry Potter is dead," Nellie heard call from Voldemort. As if on cue, every student around Nellie erupted in screams and cries. Nellie herself had to cup her ears.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort raised his wand, and the crowd seemed to unanimously lower their voices. Nellie assumed a silencing charm had been fired. Looking ahead, she saw Neville walk up towards Voldemort.

"Well, if it isn't the Longbottoms' son," Voldemort chuckled. "Won't you join me, Neville, in the ruling of a new world? Join me, and I shall make you an elite Death Eater."

"I'll join you, when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's army!"

Voldemort, clearly not amused, raised his wand. Everyone stood taller to see what was going on, and with her short frame, Nellie couldn't make out anything through all the people around her.

Nellie could see outrage shown on the faces of all those around her, as they lifted their wands. It seemed the war wasn't quite over.

Students and Professors ran all about, firing spells at Death eaters. Nellie fumbled with her robes for her wand, unable to find it. When at last she pulled it out, Nellie looked up, to see a blast of blue light coming her way, too fast for her to dodge. Nellie was out before she could make sense of what had just happened.

Nellie woke up on a thin mattress in the Great Hall. As she sat up, she could see Hermione running her way.

"Oh, Nellie! We had thought you were done for!" she cried, pulling Nellie into a hug. "When things cleared up, I could see you were lying on the ground, so I brought you here, hoping you'd wake up."

"Voldemort-"

"Voldemort's dead. We have nothing to worry about! But Nellie," Hermione paused, "Harry said you said something odd yesterday."

"About being his sister?"

"Something like that."

Nellie smiled, telling Hermione the whole story. From being told the truth, to the Imperius curse, to the killing curse from the night before, Nellie watched in amusement as Hermione's expressions drastically changed during different parts of the story.

"I'm so sorry, Nellie," Hermione whispered.

"Well, I guess I've gotten used to it, so it wasn't as bad as it couldn't been. I'm just happy it's over."

And so it was.

**And with that we conclude the tales of Nellie Potter, the decieved one.**

**I'm sorry the ending was as pathetic as it was. I was feeling a bit lost on how to end it, and I had covered all I needed to. And I know some parts wouldn't have worked perfectly into the book. But...**

***Puts on sunglasses* I do what I want **

**Well, when I'm writing fanfics that is...**

**Anyways, I don't want to annoy you all, but I would really appreciate it if you all left suggestions for the bonus chapter. I have some plans, but I want to add what you all want. Last time I asked, I got no answers. Like, no as in ZERO.**

**Thankyou all for reading this fanfic! Your support gave me reason to write. So give yourselves a pat on the back!**

**Myraah out.**


	23. Bonus Chapter!

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, last chapter put a close to this story. **

**But I really wanted to give a bonus chapter, even though I recieved no feedback regarding it. I will give answers to reviews I left unanswered, I will post stats, and I will give recommendations of great Harry Potter fanfics I've read. Let's begin!**

* * *

**Not one, but Two stats (as of chapter posting)**

**Reviews: 38**

**Followers: 37**

**Favorites: 23**

**Views: 10,209**

**I have never received that much appreciation for any of my stories ever! Thank you all soo much!**

**Also, I wish to convey a special thankyou to reviewers EmeraldStorm7 and AsphodelRose87! Your reviews made me feel really good in my writing and gave me confidence!**

* * *

**Questions and Answers:**

_**adenoide: If Severus die at the end, what will happen with Nellie?**_

**Finishing her year, Narcissa Malfoy insists Nellie stay at Malfoy Manor. Agreeing to do so, she stays there, applying for a job as Potions master at Hogwarts. Soon enough, Neville Longbottom begins to work as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, and in time the two got married.**

**Ha! I wanted Nellie X Neville, so that's what I'm sticking to! Sorry to anyone who wanted Nellie X Draco, I didn't like the idea and showed her dislike for him in the end.**

_**adenoide: With you Nellie will finish (pairing)?**_

**Neville Longbottom.**

_**adenoide: With you Harry will finish (pairing)?**_

**I know you said you didn't want Harry X Ginny in one of your other reviews, but I really like it! Especially since JKR decreed it, and I accept that completely!**

_**adenoide: If Severus is not under imperius why he cannot help Nellie?**_

**Voldemort would have found out, and Severus needed to fool him to thinking he was his most loyal servant.**

**Thanks to adenoide for all the questions! I hope my answers were sufficient!**

* * *

**And now, recommendations:**

**Well, these are other Harry Potter fanfics I have read and loved:**

_**Clash**_

_This fanfic can be found on Sapphire Drizzle's profile, written by her sister. It gives a dark twist to the what could be's of the next generation. I'm not a big fan of dark stories but this one still captivates me!_

**_Black Roses_**

_Written by Lexie F, truly a great read! She is currently working on the sequel, and I recommend her fanfics to any Potterhead! _

**_This Time Around_**

_Written by turnthedoor, a great read with lots of suprises! Worthy of checking out! _

**All the recommendations I've listed above were Harry Potter fanfics. If you are interested in Pokemon, PM me and I can give you a list of great pokemon fanfics!**

**Sorry to those who don't like Pokemon, I'm a pokekid at heart.**

**Anyways, it hurts me to leave you all, but everything comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**For the last time...**

_**Myraah out.**_


End file.
